Winds Of Change
by lunastar77
Summary: Allen travels to a small town where his life is about to change. In this small town he learns about love, friendship, and life in general. Is it going to be good or bad? Who knows until you read it for yourself. AU, Some Laven /Yullen, Rated T for language but may change to M Rating in later chapters. [I Do Not Own ay-man songs or certain references] please R&R.
1. The Long Journey

"Oi, idiot apprentice have you packed all your shit yet" Cross hollers across the apartment with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Just a few more things and I'll be packed master" Allen answered while throwing a few more shirts as well as his jeans into a duffle bag.

"Although I don't understand why we're leaving at this ungodly hour master?" Allen asked as he shook his head.

"Because if we wait till morning, we're going to have an unpleasant wake up call by a few collectors you idiot." Cross grumbles throwing a glass and barely missing Allen's head in the process.

_ Luckily it was an empty glass that got thrown at him. Because I really didn't feel like smelling like wine, during the trip to god knows where. It could be anywhere for all he knew. I just hope it isn't in the boondocks like the last few times, _Allen shivers as he remembered how horrible it was for him in those places.

As Allen walked out of the apartment for the last time. He has a small glimmer of hope that the next place they end up, just might be a good thing for him. Maybe, just maybe he'll end up making friends who will accept him for him. And not treat him like a freak, because of his appearance like everyone else had in the past.

_It's not like it is my fault that i was born with a deformed arm. Which in turn, made my actual parents abandon me. Or that my hair is pure white, Due to the trauma of losing my foster father Mana at a young age. _

_ Not to mention that i also have a strange scar over my left eye, due to a debt collector. Who was sending a message to master Cross. Luckily Cross let me get a tattoo to cover up the scar over my eye. As well as on my arm, because Cross said it was scaring off all his women. _

_ But actually, I think he let me get them, because he felt guilty about what the collector did to me. Also so I wouldn't get bullied. By all the stupid people in this world, Who can't accept someone that's different. Although I'll never tell Cross that, unless I want my ass beat for assuming that god forbid he actually cares about me. _

" Oi, hurry up stupid! We have a long drive a head of us yet, and I don't have enough wine to be waiting around for your ass." Cross yelled as he revved the car up.

" I am coming geez keep your shirt on" Allen grumbles getting into the car. _This is so going to be a long trip, I just know it._ Thought Allen taking his seat in the old red catty that Cross owns. which he calls Maria, for some strange reason.

"So master, exactly where are we going this time?" Allen asked as he buckles his seatbelt. In hopes that it would protect him from Crosses crazy ass driving.

_ I hope he isn't drunk this time _Allen thought while he pulls at the fastened belt, making sure it is working properly.

Before Allen's nerves calm down enough to become comfortable. His hand sneaks up to the oh shit handle and holds it tight.

Just then Crosses foot slams on the gas pedal and Maria shoots forward.

"HOLY SHIT CROSS ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL US!" Allen yelled, knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the handle, in fear for his life.

"Oi shut up, stupid apprentice I am trying to drive here, if you haven't noticed." Cross growled as he switches on the radio blaring, _**Highway to Hell by AC/DC.**_

_ Perfect just perfect, I am in a car with a crazy ass driver who's playing highway to hell. heading to god knows where. Can my night get any worse? _thought Allen shaking his head as the music continues to play, praying to what ever form of God that is out there.

_ Please let me survive this trip in one piece._ thought Allen as he looks into the rear view mirror. He sees that the town lights are fading behind. While the lone highway sprawls out in front, beckoning them forward.

"Looks like I am moving forward again Mana, just like you always wanted." Allen whispers with a sad smile, closing his eyes to rest.

While driving, Cross glances over at Allen. _He knows Allen, he knows._ Cross thought smiling as he lit a cigarette.

_**Three days later**_

_ Cross and I finally got to a small town off the coast of Canada. And when I say small, I mean small. The population is like 1000 give or take a few people that is. It's not quite the boondocks but it was close enough in my opinion. _

_ There's no big shopping centers, they only had one theater seriously, and WHAT THE HELL! they don't even have a Starbucks. NO! Good-bye my lattes, you will be missed. _Thought Allen sadly, as Cross drove thru town.

Although sad about the lattes, Allen did think the scenery was quite beautiful. The deep blue sea stretched as far as the eyes could see. The landscape reminded him of _**a Thomas kinkade picture**_, you know all green and peaceful, with a clear blue sky, adorn with fluffy white clouds, It's quite picturesque in his opinion.

Even though it looks like a story book town. You know, where you assume it's perfect to raise kids. Like on _**Leave it to Beaver, or The Brady Bunch,**_It's not.

_ I know it's going to be the same as all the other places, we've been. With close minded people who hate all things that are different. Luckily Cross taught me self-defense, so maybe I wont get bullied everyday like last time. Well at least I hope I don't get bullied that is. Because running away from idiots can get really exhausting at times. _Allen thought while looking around.

As Cross continued to drive thru town. Allen started to wonder _what the hell, where on earth are we going, because as far as he knew. The ocean was the only thing left at the edge of town._

"Um, Master I thought you said we were here?" Allen asked a bit confused.

"I did, You Idiot" Cross answered while he continued to drive towards the edge of town.

"I'm not an Idiot!" Allen yells." but to me it looks like were heading into the ocean for Christ sakes." he points out.

"You are a blasted idiot!" Cross yells. " Why in the hell would you even think that I would drive Maria into the ocean?" he asked in a threatening tone.

" I don't Know maybe because there's nothing at the edge of this town except water." Allen answered sarcastically. "or haven't you noticed." he grumbles.

"Our place is on a peninsula Dumb Ass. Cross answers shaking his head, as he turns towards a road with water on both sides.

"A peninsula!? are you freaking serious!" Allen moans while glaring at Cross.

"That even worse than the boondocks" he mumbles to himself quietly.

"I heard that dip shit, and It is only 5 miles from town, you idiot. That's a far cry from the boondocks." Cross glares at Allen.

"Whatever" replies Allen, while he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a little kid.

Shortly after that, Cross reaches the peninsula, and turns to the right. Allen soon realizes that there are only a few houses here. Four to the left and another four to the right which makes eight total. _Now That's really weird, why are there only eight houses? _Allen wonders while he scratches the back of his head. Also each one of them are similar in design, Kind of like a mix between a Victorian style and a cape style home.

_ You know the ones that you swear up and down are haunted. Allen glances around with a slight chill, as he imagines ghosts roaming the halls at night beckoning for there lost love, or cursing their murderer for their untimely deaths. _

_ What?! it could happen. _thought Allen shaking the disturbing images from his head. He also notices that Behind each house there are tons of trees. Kind of like a forest which is totally creepy in his opinion.

_ Who knows maybe there are werewolf roaming in those trees, just waiting till some poor sap decides it would be fun to go hiking. Or, maybe their just beyond the tree line waiting till someone gets close enough to grab. _He thought shivering trying to push back the images again.

And with Allen's run of bad luck. His house just happens to be the very last house at the end of the street of course. Not to mention it has a bunch of trees to the side as well, Which freaked him out even more.

_ Yes creepy, very creepy _he thought as scenes from horror movies, started flashing thru his head. Like _**Friday The 13th**_with Jason,or the movie _**Psycho**_ which involves trees. _What if there's a serial killer out there waiting till nightfall, to crawl into our house and slaughter everyone inside. _Allen started to

hyperventilate as his mind wandered. _Or maybe there's psycho creep who murders teenagers in there sleep just for the fun of it._ He shuddered.

_ Hey, I watch the news you know _he thought. Well at least on the upside of things, There's a private beach in front of the houses. Just across the street, which is kind of cool in his opinion.

_ WAIT! aren't there SHARKS in the OCEAN?! What about KRAKENS!?, or A GIANT OCTOPUS!? _Allen thought as his eyes rolled and he passes out.

_ Stupid apprentice, _Cross thought as he shuts the car off and pulls the keys out. He then opens his door, and gets out. He walks over to the passenger side of the car. Opens the door and proceeds to pick up the unconscious Allen. Cross then carries him into the house and dumps Allen onto the couch. After tossing a sheet over him, Cross walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer. Popping the top and takes a long swig, after swallowing he grumbles

"Welcome Home Idiot" and heads to his bedroom for the night.


	2. Home Not So Sweet Home

Allen woke up the next day, in a very uncomfortable position, also the sun was glaring in his face. Timcampi was curled up on his chest with it's face buried in the crook if Allen's neck.

"Geez, doesn't this place have curtains." Allen mumbled, while gently removing Tim from his chest. So he could get up and stretch the kinks out of his aching back.

Once awake Allen looked around their new place with intrigue. _Well can't say that it's a bad place, A bit on the dusty side though. _

_ But that can be fixed, with a bit of hard work. _He thought smiling for the first time since they got here, As he scanned the living room.

"Well Tim I had better go get my shit, before Cross decides to leave." Allen said while heading out, to the car to grab his things.

When Allen got outside, he looks around the place.

_ At least it isn't quite as creepy during the day, like it was last night when we first got here. _He thought opening the car door, and grabbing his bag of cloths.

Allen slammed the car door and slung his bag over his shoulder. So that he could bring it in the house, and eventually to his room when he finds out where it is, that is.

Slowly Allen heads back inside and up the stairs. When he reaches the top, Allen glances down the hall at the many rooms and pales.

_ How on EARTH am I suppose to find which room is MINE?! _He thought looking at the doors in confusion.

Just as Allen drops his bag, sliding down the wall in a sitting position. Cross walks out of his room, and glances at the boy. Who looks utterly lost, and shakes his head.

"Oi boy, what your problem?" he grumbles. "you look like somebody shot your puppy." he says with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I have no idea where my room is." Allen answered sarcastically as he glares at Cross.

"Oi, you are such an idiot." Cross said as he face palmed.

"Just pick one you moron." he said walking down the stairs shaking his head.

_ What in the hell is wrong with that boy. _Cross thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Oh, ok." Allen quietly answered blushing and covering his face with his bangs.

_ Why didn't I think of that,_ _maybe I am an idiot_. He thought, while getting up from the floor and heading towards the third room on the left, still feeling like a idiot.

Allen walked in the door, and noticed that it was quite a big room. It had a queen sized bed against the far wall.

_ I could so stretch out on that baby, _he thought with a smile. It also had a cherry wood desk beside a nice sized window, and a small brass lamp on top. The room also had a dresser in the corner, as well as a walk in closet.

_ Oh Yeah, now that's what I am talking about, _Allen thought smugly.

Next to the closet was a door that leads to a private bathroom with a shower.

_ Hell yeah, I can get use to that, no more waiting. For Crosses stupid ass to get out, _Allen thought a bit irritated.

_ It really is a nice room though. _He thought and started unpacking his clothes, and other small items like his MP3 player. As well as his bathroom stuff that he packed in his duffle bag earlier.

_ When will the rest of our stuff be here? _Allen wondered. After putting his things away, he left the room and ask Cross when they would be arriving.

"Those damn movers, said it would be this morning." Cross grumbled while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"But knowing those morons they probably got lost." he said, while grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Well I hope they get here soon, before you get to drunk to work that is." Allen comments, as he grabs a water bottle to drink. But before Cross could retaliate, the door bell rings.

_ Saved by the bell._ Allen thought smirking as he heads to the door. While dodging a beer can along the way, he answers it.

_ It's about freaking time they got here. _Allen thought as he opens the door, and steps out of the way. The movers slowly start unloading boxes from the truck, and placing them down in the house. While Cross orders Allen, to put them in the rooms where they belong.

_ Do I look like a fucking slave to you!_ Allen thought as he hulls another heavy box upstairs.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and help!" Allen mutters while placing yet another box, in Crosses room.

"Oi, I heard that you fucking idiot!" Cross bellows up the stairs glaring at Allen.

"Good, you freaking lazy assed old drunk!" Allen shot back, as he slams a box down in one of the rooms, before heading down the stairs to grab another box.

"Don't make me come up there and beat your ass brat!" Cross hollers up the stairs. As the movers quietly place the last box on the floor, beside the seething man. Before running to their truck for safety.

"Like you could make it up here in your drunken state!" Allen mumbled quietly, while walking down the stairs for more boxes.

"Oi, what did you say boy?" Cross growled at Allen as he slams the door shut.

"Oh nothing master, I am just going to go unpack my room now." Allen smiles sweetly as he grabs the last box and runs upstairs to put it away.

Now, _that was a close one. _Allen thought, as he walked into his room to unpack the boxes. That were scattered all over his floor.

"Oi brat, I am going into town for a bit!" Cross yells while heading out the door.

"I won't be back till late, Your on your own for supper. Also make sure you clean this place up while your at it." Cross yelled again while he slammed the door closed.

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Allen yells through-out the house. While he rips open a box, and dumps the contents on the floor.

_Who in the HELL does he think I am, a freaking MAID or SOMETHING!_ Allen thought bitterly, as he sorts thru the mess, while bitching at Cross the whole time.

After Allen got thru the first box, he started to sweat. _Man it hot in here, _he thought as he grabbed another box to sort.

_ Maybe I should open the window._ Allen thought while he heads towards the window and opens it, A nice breeze enters the room.

Allen stands there with his eyes closed. as the cool breeze caresses his face gently. He breaths in the salty sea air slowly and relaxes a bit.

Before Allen could get back to work he plugs in his MP3 player, and cranks it up.

But what Allen doesn't realize, is that there is a certain grumpy samurai neighbor named kanda Yuu. Trying to meditate on his bed across, the way.

_ What the hell? where the fuck is that gay ass music coming from? _kanda thought while getting up from his bed and looking around his room.

_ Well it isn't coming from my stupid ass foster brothers. _Thought Kanda, as he glances out his window. Just then kanda does a double take, when he sees a short little fuck with white hair unpacking.

_ Che, great now I have to put with another annoying little fuck._ kanda thought miserably as he watches the boy go thru more boxes.

About half way thru the last box, one of Allen's favorite songs came on. It was _Shy Boy By: Jordan Sparks._

_Song Intro: Vocals_

_ Where in the door I get a smile from a fly boy he seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy I'm sick and tired of them fly boys, it's bye-bye boy. _

( _What the hell? _Kanda thought scowling, as the white haired boy waves bye-bye and spins around while he continues singing.)

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy he comes around all puffed up like a bad boy, I'm sick and tired of them bad boys. _

(_What the fuck! is that bean sprout doing?!_ kanda wondered, while he watches the sprout thru the window, winking and then puffing out his chest. while singing.)

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out and tonight I don't mind me a shy boy so I gotta know are you a shy boy? _

( _doesn't he realize how fucking stupid he looks, idiot. _He thought shaking his head in udder confusion. As the boy continues to dance around his room.)

_ I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock, he's got the shades on in doors like a rock boy. I'm sick and tired of them rock boys so bye, bye boy_

_ (I mean seriously!? is he a fucking girl, or a homo, or something? _kanda thought as he continued to watch his neighbor dancing around his room with shades on no less.)

_ Out on the floor I get the moves from a homeboy, Trying to score his body rocks like a homeboy, I'm sick and tired of them homeboys._

_ (I would of thought that idiot, would of at least pick another fucking song to sing. _kanda thought while, laughing his ass off at the small boy's antics.)

_ Cause I got my eye on this other guy, back in the booth with his boys he's all mellowed out. And tonight, I don't mind me a shy boy. So I gotta know are you a shy boy?_

(_This is just to fucking hilarious_! he thought wiping tears from his eyes, as he watches the sprout flings his bangs back with his hand in a very girly motion.)

_Freak boy, fresh boy, slick boy, your messing with a tomboy. I might just knock you out like a school boy. Rude boy, playboy, cowboy, I've heard it all before. But I'm going out to get me a shy boy._

_ (That stupid rabbit, would of love to see this! _Kanda thought holding his side while laughing hysterically, as the boy finishes the song.)

As kanda lays on his bed trying to catch his breath. From the entertainment the boy gave without his knowledge.

He thinks, _I wonder who that fucking bean sprout is anyways? _while he peeks out the window again to observe the boy a bit more.

_ He's kind of cute, an idiot but cute._ kanda thought with a small smile as he walks away from the window before he could get caught.

After Allen finished dancing, he looks around the room making sure that there wasn't anything else, that he needed put away. Before moving to the other rooms on that floor, which he still needed to clean.

Once everything was put away properly upstairs. Allen went into his room and grabbed his MP3 player, as well as his speakers. So that he could move them downstairs, while he cleans the other rooms, of the house. Before Cross gets home later.

"But first, let get something to eat timcampi" Allen said as he walks into the kitchen to search for food.


	3. Being Neighborly

Meanwhile, a couple of houses down. There was a hyper red head, buried in tons of books napping. Oblivious, to a new neighbor at the end of the street.

"junior!" panda yells but gets no answer. "Wake up idiot!" panda says, while chucking a book at the red head.

"Aye, old man, why the hell did you throw a book at me!" the red head whines as he rubs the back of his head. Where a bump was starting to surface.

"Because you wouldn't wake up idiot!" panda grumbled as he checked the book for any form of damage, that junior's head may have caused.

"It's not my fault that you had me up all night, searching for the info you wanted." the red head shouted at the old man, ducking before another book came flying in his direction.

"If you didn't screw around, then you would of found it sooner." panda commented while he scanned the pages in old book.

"Hey, you old panda, I wasn't screwing around! It was just difficult to find, in that mountain of books. You left me!" the red head whined as he pointed out the huge stack of books.

"If it was really that hard, then why did I find it right here?" inquired the panda, while he held the book up, pointing to the information he asked for.

"Well you see" the red head said while running his hand up and down the back of his head.

"There was this huge ass spider running around" continued the red head as he waved his hands around.

"And I know how much you hate spiders" the red head spoke in a serious tone as he continued his story.

" and me being the great person I am" the red head smiled,

"I decided to get rid of it for you." He continued. "But you see I almost had him, I mean it was like right there." he point to the stack of books next to him.

" I pounce to grab him, but the little sucker slipped right thru my fingers." the red head said while pointing to his fingers.

"So you see, I spent most the night trying to catch that ugly ass spider." he said breathing out a sigh with his shoulders sagging.

" I eventually caught it, but by that time. I was to tired to search thru the books." the red head finished with a smile.

But not for long because the old man kicked the red head across the room into a book shelf while muttering "Idiot! "

" What the hell gramps!" the red head hollered while he tried to untangled himself from the pile of books.

"That for lying to me you idiot" the panda growled while shaking his head, at his stupid grandson.

"Technically I wasn't lying, I was just elaborating on the truth." smirked the red head, while dodging another book that zipped pass his head.

"Your hopeless" muttered the old man while resting his head in his hands, as the red head chuckled.

"So did you need me for anything gramps?"

The red head asked, while putting his hands in his pocket with a bored look.

"Ahh Yes, it seems that we got a new neighbor last night." the old man informed the red head.

"Really?! At the old walker's place?" asked the red head, with a look of intrigue masking his face.

"Yes apparently, it is the nephew of Neah Walker." the old man stated.

"Really? I didn't even know Neah had a nephew." the red head answered seriously, as he walked towards is grandpa.

"Yes, nether did I, but apparently Neah's older brother Mana adopted the boy. when he found the boy wandering the street at a very young age." the old man said while flipping thru another old book.

"If my calculations are correct, he would be about your age. Give or take a few years that is." the old man said, as he looked up from the book he was skimming.

"Ok, So what do you want me to do?" the red head asked, while he rubbed his neck.

"I want you to introduce yourself and help the poor boy out, idiot!" grumbled the old man.

"For how long?" whined the red head as he pouted.

"At least till he can make friends on his own. Who knows you may actually like hang out with him."

The old man answered, while putting the books away.

"Fine!" grumbled the red head, as he crosses his arms like a little kid, whose been scolded, by there parents.

"Good" the old man answered, walking away from the pouting red head with a smirk.

_ Great, just great! _Thought the red head, as he stomps his way to the front door. Letting his gramps know that he wasn't happy about the situation at all. _Here, I have to baby sit some newbie. While my friends get to go and have fun without me._ pouted the red head while he slams the door hard.

_ Its not like, I don't have anything better to do with my time you stupid panda. _thought the red head, as he makes his way down the drive.

_ Hell I could've had I smoking hot date tonight, for all you know. After all who wouldn't want a piece of this. _the red head thought with a shit eating grin. while heading down the lane.

_ Everybody knows that I have sex-o-licious body, see pure perfection. People line up for this shit you know. _he thought, as he passed kanda's house.

_ After all they don't call me a rabbit for nothing._ thought the red head with a satisfying smile, as images of his last date_, _flash thru his head.

_ How sweet it is to be me. _He sighed while walking up the neighbors drive and heading to the front door.

But before the red head could knock he heard music blaring within the house. Casually the red head walks towards the bay window. To hear what song was being played. And to his surprise, he saw a young teenager with white hair, who was wearing a tight ass blue tank top. That only came to his abs. _And boy were they nice abs, _thought the red head, as he continued to size up the young teen.

The young teen also had on tight black pants that complemented his form quite well.

_ Strike!_ The red head thought while drooling at the young teens tight ass.

_ Damn! he looks hot with the tattoo over his left eye, as well as up his arm. Wait does he have an earring too? I think I'm in love!_ the red head thought, staring at the young teen while he was doing the house work.

For a few more minutes before, The red head then moved to the door and knocked. But since the music was too loud, the young teen didn't hear that he had company. So the red head proceeded to open the door and stand in the arch way. Hoping that the young teen would notice him, But alas he didn't, before the red head could make his presence known. The song changed to _Pour Some Sugar On Me By: Def Leppard. _

_ Guitar riff starts: _

_play at intro_

The young teen picks up the broom and starts playing it like a guitar, while head banging.

(the red head starts to chuckle at the young teen when he picks up the broom, _oh this is going to be good! _the red head thought as he watched the young teen sing.)

_ Vocals start: love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on living' like a lover with a red hot thong._

( the red heads eye bugs out as he watches the young teen stroke his ass)

_ Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp demolition woman, can I be your man? be your man._

(He starts to laugh harder, as he watches the young teen point to himself while singing can I be you man.)

_ Hey! Hey! Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' a flash little light television lover, baby go all night. _

( _you can really move those hips huh? _the red head thought ,while blushing as he watched the young teen pumping his hips. back a forth in a sexual manner.)

_ Sometime, anytime sugar me sweet little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah. _

_ (I'll sugar you babe anytime! _he thought while licking his lips seductively, while continuing to watch the young teen dance.)

_ hey! C'mon take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up._

( the red head starts laughing so hard that his sides hurt. As he watches the young teen, wave his hand in a come hither motion_.)_

_ Pour some sugar on me _

_ooh in the name of love_

_pour some sugar on me _

_c'mon fire me up._

_Pour your sugar on me_

_oh, I cant get enough._

( _oh yeah! you can fire me up as well!_ he thought as tears streamed down his face, as he watches the young teen_,_ sing. _I'd love to have those hands running down my body!_ as the young teen slides his hand down his side.)

_ I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_ (yes, yes, you are. And I definitely wouldn't be against a small taste either. _thought the red head as his eye wandered to a certain area of the young teen.)

As the young teen continues to sing a certain red head, falls to the floor, laughing hysterically at the boys antics.

"STOP! Please, Your killing me! I Can't Take It Any More! Please!" pleaded The red head, while gripping his side. As he laid on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"WAAAH" screamed the young teen, as he whipped around in search for the unfamiliar voice, but before he could locate it. The broom got tangled around his feet, and the young teen landed hard on his ass. In the middle of his living room floor with a thud. Laughter echo thru out the room, as the young teen looked up. To see a red headed teen standing in his arch way laughing.


	4. Chance Meetings

"Umm, Hello" the young teen said looking down hoping to hide; his embarrassment from the other teen's smiling face.

"Why, Hello There!" the red head answers with a smile, as he reaches down to help the young teen out.

"Umm, Thank you…?" the young teen says quietly, as he accepts the red heads help off the floor.

"Lavi" the red head answers while, pulling the young teen up from the floor to his feet.

"Excuse me?" the young teen asked, as he let go of the red heads hand so that he could dust off his pants.

"My Name its Lavi, Lavi Bookmen Jr, But you can just call me Lavi." the red head answers with a smile, as he extends his hand towards the young teen.

"Oh! I'm Allen, Allen Walker" the young teen replies with a smile, while accepting Lavi's hand in greeting, as Allen looked into Lavi's emerald colored eye.

"Nice to meet cha!" Lavi replied with a wink as he smiled warmly into Allen's silver colored eyes. While they released each others hands.

_ "_Nice to meet you too Lavi" Allen answers with a shy smile, while he rubs the back of his neck. Still embarrassed about how Lavi found him earlier.

_ "_Umm, would you like something to drink?" Allen asked Lavi, as he walks towards his MP3 player and shuts it off. He then continues walking towards the kitchen to get the drinks out of the fridge.

"Sure, if its not too much trouble." Lavi said while following Allen into the kitchen, watching his ass the whole way, with a smile.

"Is cola ok?" Allen asks, as he opens up the fridge, and bends down to grab them from the shelf.

"Cola is fine" Lavi answered, while he checks out Allen's smoking hot bod, with an evil glint in his eye.

"That's Good, because it is either that, or water." Allen said, while he stood back up and shut the fridge. Before turning around and handing Lavi his soda.

"Thanks" Lavi replied, as he takes the can from Allen with a smile. While he looking at the boy's features more closely.

"No problem" Allen replied, while he sits down in front of Lavi and opens his soda for a drink. While taking a sip he starts to take Lavi's appearance in.

_ He is about a year older than me and has bright red hair with a band in it, probably to hold his hair back._ Allen thought, while studying Lavi closely.

_ Not to mention he's a lot taller than me. _Allen thought miserably, as he glanced towards Lavi.

_ He also has an eye patch covering his left eye; I wonder what happened to his eye? _Allen thought to himself as he continued to take in Lavi's appearance. _He looks quite muscular, I bet he plays sports. _Allen thought to himself. While placing his drink down slowly.

_ And the green color of his eye, Is like WOW!_

_So pretty. _Allen thought with a slight blush, while he glanced at the table shyly.

"So, when did ya all move in?" Lavi asked while opening his soda for a drink, as his eye lingers on Allen's soda covered lips.

_ Man those tiny lips look tasty. _Lavi thought, while watching Allen, as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Oh, we moved in yesterday." Allen said as he takes another sip, to calm his nerves.

Seeing as Allen never really had any friends before, he wasn't sure how to talk, or act around people his own age.

_ "_Where did you move from?" Lavi asked curiously, while fiddling with his soda can.

"We moved here from California" Allen answers with a shy smile, while looking at the table tracing its pattern with his finger.

"Wow, California! WHY in the HELL would you want to LEAVE the golden coast with beach babe's wearing daisy dukes and bikinis on top. For this rink-A-dink town!" asked Lavi with a confused look upon his face.

"Well, let's just say that my guardian got into a bit of trouble there." Allen replied with storm clouds in his eyes.

"Oh, he doesn't sound like a very good guardian then." Lavi answered with a chuckle, as he tried to lighting the now dark mood of Allen.

"No kidding." Allen answers rolling his eyes, as he smiles at Lavi.

"Oh, by the way, killer moves you had back there." Lavi teases Allen with a mischievous smile as he places his arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Oh, You Think?" Allen jokes while he smacks Lavi's arm playfully.

"Although, your trip off the stage was a bit bumpy." Lavi smiles, as he runs away from Allen, laughing at his lame pun.

"I'll be sure to work on it." Allen answers sarcastically, while chasing Lavi around the table in order to smack him again.

"Ok but if you need any help with it,_**just call me, if you need a friend, call me.**_Lavi sings as he jets pass Allen, who is currently on the floor laughing.

While the boys were on the floor, trying to calm down from there laughing fit. There was a knock on the door, slowly Allen got off the floor and headed to the door to answer it.

_ I wonder who it could be. _Allen thought looking back at Lavi, as if asking if he knew who it was.

Lavi just shrugged a who knows gesture to answer Allen's silent question, while walking behind Allen to see who it was.

As Allen opens it_, _he sees an Asian girl about his age with long hair and purple eyes, smiling at him. She was also holding a tin of cookies, looking a bit nervous.

" Oh, Hello" Allen said at the same time Lavi pokes his head over his shoulder and yells

"HI, Lenalee" with a smile.

"LAVI! Did you HAVE to yell in my EAR!" Allen grumbles as he turns towards Lavi, while holding his injured ear.

"Oh, sorry buddy." Lavi answers sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its ok just watch it next time" Allen answers while turning towards the door.

"Sorry about that" Allen replies smiling, while rubbing his ear that is now deaf thanks to Lavi.

"Are those cookies!" both of them ask at the same time with excitement shining in their eyes, and start drooling at the tin Lenalee was holding.

"Yes they are, but just not any cookies they are my special homemade cookies" Lenalee says smiling, as she walks into the house a places them on the table.

"YAY, COOKIES!" they both cheer as they high five each other.

"Were Going to get us some Cookies Yeah, Yeah, YEAH!" they sing as they start jumping around, cheering "hallelujah" as well as dancing in a hip bumping fashion.

Lenalee starts laughing her ass off, as she watches the boys jumping up and down, cheering for cookies. Her nervousness gone, due to the child-like antics of the two boys in front of her.

_ Seriously!?, are all boys like this, or is it just those two. _She thought with a smile, while trying to calm herself down.

_ At least Lavi found himself a new playmate, Kanda will be happy. _Lenalee thought as the boys finally calmed down enough, to actually have a conversation with her.

_ "_So Lena Lady, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Lavi asked while grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth, chewing it slowly so he could savor the yummy goodness.

"Well I came to welcome you to the neighborhood" she said smiling as she pointed to Allen. Who currently has his mouth, stuffed with cookies.

"Thank you" Allen replied, after swallowing a mouthful of cookies. As he turns towards the girl and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee, but you can call me Lena." she smiles, while extending her hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Allen and it's a pleasure to meet you." he replies with a shy smile, as he shakes her hand gently.

"Thank You, Same to You" Lena smiles warmly at Allen, as she takes in his appearance.

_ No wonder Lavi is smitten. _She thought, while a plan formed in her mind about getting them two together.

"Oh yeah, Brother asked me to give this to you Allen" she said while handing him some papers.

"Oh, Thank You" Allen says as he glances at the papers Lenalee handed him with confusion.

"Excuse me Lena, but why does your brother have my school schedule, and how do I even have one?" he asked looking perplexed as he examines the piece if paper like it was in a foreign language.

"Didn't Cross tell you? My brother is the principal here, he is also an old friend of Crosses. He asked my brother sign you up, for school." she said slowly as she watches Allen's face change from confusion, to anger.

"NO THAT STUPID S.O.B NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO ME!" Allen yells as horns appear upon his head, while a slues of cuss words escape his mouth. You know, ones that would probably make a sailor blush.

Once Allen finally calms down, he realizes that both Lavi and Lenalee were staring at him. as if he had grown two heads, mortified he blushes while hides his face beneath his bangs muttering an apology to them quietly.

_ Great, just great, I probably lost the only friends I had due to my temper._ Allen thought as he watches them thru his bangs trying to gauge there reaction to his out burst.

"Well, I can safely say that you Allen, would definitely give Kanda a run for his money with that temper" Lavi chuckled as he broke the awkward silence around the room smiling.

"Don't you agree lenalee?" he smiled and winked at her.

"Yes, definitely!" she said as they both started laughing, while Allen looked at them both with shock and started laughing as well.

"Oh yeah, speaking of school. Allen, Friday we're going to have our annual, End Of Summer Bash at the beach, you so have to come." Lavi said with excitement in his eye, as he grabbed a hold of Allen's arm.

"Yeah, You have to come, after all it is our street's rule. Plus you'll get to meet everybody in our neighborhood before school starts" Lenalee replied with a smile, while latching on to Allen's other arm.

_ Maybe this PLACE, really IS going to be DEFFRENT, than all the other places I've been. _Allen thought with a smile as warmth engulfs him.


	5. Beach Party Time pt1

Allen woke up early, Friday morning both excited about going to his first party, yet terrified about meeting his new neighbors.

_ What if they don't like me?, What if they think I'm a freak?, What if they try to feed me to the sharks?_ his imagination running wild, as he thought about the party later that day.

_ Ok, just calm down Allen, deep breaths hyperventilating and passing out. isn't going to do you any good. _Allen thought to himself as he tried to calm down enough. To be considered sane, by normal people.

_ Wait! what the hell am I going to wear?!, they always say first impressions are important! _thought Allen while he dashes to his closet and rips it open. As he starts flinging his cloths around, in order to find a decent outfit to wear.

After an hour of trying on cloths, Allen finally decides on his dark blue carpenter swim trunks, with his light blue tank top, and tops it off with his dark gray hoodie. Once he placed them on his bed he heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later with a towel around his waist, and one draped around his neck. Allen walks into his room, and heads straight for dresser. So he can turn on his MP3 player, While getting ready for the party. As Allen is flipping thru it, he finds a good song. It was _**Dance with the Devil By: Breaking Benjamin**_, he smiles and then cranks it up. While he continues getting ready for the party. About 15 minutes later Allen was dressed and ready to go, his nerves strung tight, as he waits for Lavi to show up, so they could head out.

Shortly after Allen runs a hole into the floor from pacing back and forth, Lavi shows up.

"Hey buddy are you ready to head out, and have some major fun!" Lavi says with excitement, as he wraps an arm around Allen. So he could guide him out the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Allen smiles nervously, and takes a deep breath. While Lavi guides him towards the beach, for the big summer bash.

"Ok there are a few things I forgot to tell you about the party. #1 it lasts all night, so I hope you got enough sleep last night" Lavi said with a mischievous smile across his face. As he glances towards Allen, who's wearing a look of udder fear upon his face.

"Ok, #2 the adults only stay till around 10pm, Then that's, when the real party begins" he says while laughing like a mad man. As Allen pales while glancing at Lavi.

"Ok, now the most important one, #3 you CANNOT, by any means, talk about what goes on here. To ANYBODY, except to the group and only in secret. You think you got it? Oh, and also you HAVE to stay the whole time. That is unless you want to be labeled a wimp for the whole school year." Lavi said with a sadistic smile, while he glances at Allen. Who looks like he's about to pass out, as they approach the beach.

"Yeah I think I got it, but are you really serious?" Allen asked quietly as he tried to wrap his head around what Lavi was saying.

"Yep, serious as a heart attack" Lavi states with a very calm look. As lenalee approaches them.

"Hi LAVI!, HI ALLEN!" Lenalee yells while running towards the boys, in a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple bikini top.

"Wow! Lena lady looking good!, how did you get away with an outfit like that. Without your psycho brother freaking out." Lavi said as he hugged lenalee with a smile.

"I threatened him of course, I told him I would break all his precious robots. If he refuses to let me wear my new suit." she answered with an evil smile, as she returned Lavi's hug.

"I figured it was something like that" Lavi chuckled while releasing lenalee.

"Did you tell Allen all the rules?" Lenalee asked Lavi as she looked at Allen's pale face.

"Yep sure did" Lavi answered with his evil smile as the both looked at Allen.

"Those were actually real?, I thought Lavi was pulling my leg" Allen says with a look of terror, as he stares at both there faces adorn with an evil grin, and gulped.

"Awww Allen, your so mean, you hurt me bro, You hurt me" Lavi jokes, as he grips his heart with one hand and wipes away fake tears with the other. While the others, start laughing at Lavi's crazy antics.

"Come on you guys let go introduce Allen to everyone!" lenalee says as she grabs a hold of Allen's arm and start dragging him towards everybody on the beach.

_ Uh-oh here we go!?_ Allen thought as he tries to calm his nerves, while lenalee drags him closer to the rest of the teens that are on the beach.

Lavi runs towards the group, who's lounging on the beach, Chatting amongst themselves, and tackles them to the ground. As the teens try to untangle themselves from one another, Lavi's laughing like a maniac the whole time. Once untangled one of them decides to retaliate. By picking Lavi up and tossing him into the water,

"What are you looking at you fucking bean sprout?" the long haired teen growls at Allen as he storms away cussing, stupid fucking rabbit, while passing them.

Allen glances at the long haired teen. With shock and confusion, as the teen storms by him and lenalee, still ranting and raving about Lavi.

"Umm, Lenalee who is that?" Allen asked as he points to the Japanese's teen with long hair.

"That is Yuu Kanda, your next door neighbor. But NEVER call him by his First name, unless you have a death wish. He hates it just ask Lavi." lenalee says as a wet Lavi walks up.

"Ask Me what?" Lavi inquires while shaking his wet hair out of his eye, so he could see them properly.

"Calling kanda by his first name" she answers quietly, afraid that a certain long haired teen might hear their conversation.

"Very Bad Idea, unless you want a sword pointed at your throat." Lavi shudders, as he grabs his throat, while answering lenalee.

"Trust me, you don't want to be on kanda's bad side." lenalee says as a chill runs down her back, she shivers, while looking towards Allen and Lavi.

"Good To Know" squeaks Allen, as he glances at Kanda. While shuddering at the thought of being decapitated with a sword, by an angry looking teen with long hair. Who is smiling in a deranged manner, As blood splatters everywhere.

"Hey Allen, you ok buddy?" Lavi gently shook Allen, with a look of concern upon his face. as he glances at lenalee's worried face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out a bit." Allen replies as he blinks away the images of his death, and smiles shyly at their worried faces.

"Ok, well lets get the introductions over with so we can PARTY!" Lavi cheers, as he drags Allen the rest of the way.

"HEY, EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! This here is Allen Walker, He Just Moved To Our lovely neighborhood From California, So everybody introduce yourselves." Lavi yells as they all turn to stare at Allen. As he hides beneath his bangs and smiles shyly. While waiting for the insults, as he holds his breath.

"Hello, I'm Krory, welcome to the neighborhood" the older teen, with short black and white hair said with a smile.

"Thank You" Allen replied quietly with a nod.

"Yo, what's up? I'm Daisya" answers the brown headed teen, with a cocky smirk.

"The sky" Allen answers with a mischievous smile, as Lavi starts laughing along with the teens. At Allen's answer.

"Hello there, I'm Miranda, nice to meet you Allen" the nervous looking teen says quietly.

"Hello there, and the pleasure is all mine, Miss" smiles Allen as he replied with a bow, as Miranda's face turns beet red at Allen's gesture.

"Smooth one, shorty, the names Fou" said the orange haired teen with a smile, as she sized up Allen and wagged her eyebrows.

"Thanks, but the names Allen" he says with a bit of irritation as he glances at her.

"Hello my name is Bak" nods the older teen with blond hair.

"Hello" Allen nods, back at the blond teen.

"kanda, you fucking bean sprout" he grumbles, as he stares Allen down.

"Its Allen Bakanda" he glares at the teen, while clenching his fists.

"What did you say you fucking bean sprout" kanda growls at Allen, with a menacing look in his eyes.

"I said the names Allen, you deaf Ass Hole!" Allen yells, as veins start popping out as he smirks.

"Why you little shit!" kanda says, as he lunges towards Allen. Ready to strike, that annoying smirk off the fucking sprouts face.

"Ok, that enough!" Lenalee shouts as she smacks them both upside the head with a clip board.

"Yeah, knock it off the both of you" a man wearing glasses and a Berea, said while stepping in-between, the two boys.

"He Started it" Allen grumbles as he points to kanda, with a pout.

"Che" kanda says as he stomps away from the group fuming.

"Ok, now that its settled lets get back to the introduction" the man says with a weary smile as he looks at the group.

"Oh, by the way, my name is koumi, I'm lenalee's brother and your new principal." he says with a smile as he tries to hug lenalee.

"Hello sir" Allen replies quietly, as his face turns beet red, because he was acting childish.

"Its ok young lad, kids will be kids, by the way my names Tiedoll, I'm Yuu-Chan, daisy, and Noises father." chuckles the old man with curly gray hair.

"Hello sir" Allen replies with a small smile as he looks at the man.

"I'm Noise Marie" the tall teen says quietly.

"Hello there" Allen answers with a smile.  
"They call me Bookman, Lavi's my idiot grandson" a short man with weird hair says with a nod.

"Hello there sir" Allen answers with a nod.

"Ok now that the boring introduction are over lets get to PARTYING!" Lavi hollers as he hops on Allen's back while the group starts chanting Party, Party, PARTY! And cheers, all of a sudden music blares across the once quiet beach.


	6. Beach Party Time pt2

"Hey Lavi! are you ready to do your thing." Lenalee says with a smile, as Allen stares at them both in confusion.

"I'm always ready, willing, and able." Lavi says as he waggles his eyebrows mischievously, while he runs to the stage and hops upon it.

The crowd turns towards the stage as Lavi approaches the mike with a silly little dance to, _**Tonight, Tonight By: Hot Chelle Rae. **_when Lavi finally got to the mike the music cuts off.

"Hey there peeps! How ya all, doing on the fine summer day!" he yells as he points the mike towards the crowd.

"fine!" a few people answer Lavi's question.

"what was that? I didn't hear ya" Lavi says while sticking his finger in his ear like he was cleaning it out as he hold the mike out again.

"Great" more people yelled louder as they cheer.

"I still cant hear ya!" yells into the mike then holds it out to the crowd, as he cups his hand around his ear.

"AWESOME!" the crowd screams and yells, as Lavi jumps back and grips his chest like he's been shot.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Lavi yells as he smiles and winks at the crowd. While the crowd cheers.

"So are ya all ready, to have some fun, Let me hear you say HELL YEAH!" He yells into the mike, then points it towards the crowd.

"HELL YEAH!" they yell, as they jump up and down cheering.

"Excellent! But before we get this Party Started, our lovely principal, Mr. Komui Lee would like to welcome ya all to this years Annual Beach Party!" Lavi says with a sly smile.

"Give up for the one and only, Mr. Lee!" Lavi says as points to the side of the stage, where Komui was waiting.

"I'd like to welcome you all to this years, Beach Bash!, there are several fun things happening this year!" Komui says with a smile, while the crowd fakes enthusiasm.

"But, before I tell you all the wonderful thing you'll be participating in, I'd like to introduce our judges for this years activities." Komui says as he waves the judges on stage, while the crowd rolls their eyes and claps.

"We have Mr. Bookman, who is Lavi's grandfather." he says as he points towards the short man.

"We also have the wonderful, Mr. Tiedoll, who is kanda, Daisya, and Noise Marie's foster father." Komui says, as Tiedoll waves at the boys.

"This year I like to introduce our new judge for this years activities Marian Cross, who is our new neighbor Allen Walkers guardian." he says, while Cross strolls on the stage with a smirk as Allen pales at the sight of Cross being there.

"And last but not least Me, Komui Lee, Lenalee's wonderful brother." Komui says, while beaming at Lenalee, with look of pure adoration, as she face palms at her brothers comments.

"Now that the intros are done it is time to tell you all what fun activates, we have in store for you folks." Komui laughs with an evil look, as the crowd pales at the thought.

"Time to break you guys up into two teams, the Red Team and the Blue team each team will consist of 5 players." koumi states to the crowd.

"Our first player on the Red Team is, Innocent Highs very own football captain, Lavi Bookmen Jr." Komui says as Lavi struts upon the stage flexing his muscles as he goes, the crowd groaning.

"Ego much? You fucking rabbit" Kanda yell, as the crowd laughs, Lavi glares

"Your Going Down, Just Wait Yuu-Chan" Lavi replies as the crowd goes wild.

"Bring It on, you Fucking Rabbit!" kanda answers as electricity shoots between the two.

"Our First player on the Blue Team, is Innocent Highs, Kendo Champ, Yuu Kanda." Komui says as kanda stomps on stage, glaring at Lavi as he passes.

"Our next player for the Red Team, is none other than Innocent Highs, Captain of the girls Track team, and my darling sister, Lenalee Lee." he exclaims as lenalee walks on stage smiling.

"Our next player for the Blue team is Innocent Highs, Soccer Champ, Daisya Berry." he says as Daisya jumps on stage with ease.

"Next for the Red Team is, Innocent Highs, Quarterback Noise Marie!" Komui says as noise strolls on stage.

"The third player for the Blue Team is Innocent Highs, Cheerleading Captain Fou." he says as she walks on stage.

"Our fourth player for the Red Team is Innocent Highs, Drum Major Miranda Lotto." he says as Miranda trips up the stairs on her way to the stage.

"The forth player for the blue team is Innocent Highs, Captain of the Basketball team, Ayrstar Krory" Komui says.

"Our last and final player for the Red Team, Allen Walker, an honor student, and for the Blue Team its Bak Chang, Innocent highs, Spelling Bee Champ." Komui finishes as the Blue Team look towards the Red Team, with a glare.

"Now that we have the teams, its time to play, Beach volleyball!" Komui shouts, while pointing to the net, as the Team's take to the court.

(_Two in back, setter and hitter, two at the front which are hitters, and one middle blocker for each team.) _

"Call it in the air" Komui says as he tosses a quarter in the air.

"HEADS" Lavi calls as the coin soars in the air.

"TAILS" Kanda calls as he watches the coin.

Komui catches the coin and slaps it on his wrist and holds it out for the team captains to see.

"Red Team Serves" he shouts, kanda glares, and Lavi grins.

"15 points wins the game" Komui states, as the players take there positions and wait for the start whistle to blow.

"Are, Ya all ready to kick Yuu-Chan's ass!" Lavi shouts to his team, as he smiles at the Blue Team.

"Maybe, In Your Wet Dreams you stupid Rabbit" kanda taunts the Red Team with a smirk.

"BEGIN" Komui shouts, then the whistle is heard.

0-0 Lavi shouts and serves, the ball soars over the net smoothly. Kanda returns the ball, Allen dives as the ball connects with his fore arms. It soars over the net, and hit's the floor.

0-1 Fou shouts as she serves the ball, it flies over the net, Noise spikes it back, kanda returns it Miranda misses point scored.

"We can get it back" Allen shouts while smiling as he tosses Lavi the ball to serve.

"That wont happen, you fucking bean sprout" kanda shouts with a smirk.

1-1 Lavi shouts as he sends the ball over the net, Daisya returns it with ease, Allen sets it up and Miranda spikes it over, Krory misses point scored.

"Are you a fucking idiot" Kanda yells a Krory as he tosses Fou the ball to serve.

_**Meanwhile at the judges table….**_.

"I'll bet you five bucks that the Red Team wins" Cross says to Tiedoll with a smirk.  
"I'll take that bet" Tiedoll answers Cross with confidents as they shake hands.

"Your pretty confident, in thinking that the Blue team going to win Tiedoll." Komui states with a questioning look.

"Of Course, it's because the Blue Team has both of my boys on it." he smiles as he glances at the game with pride.

"I must Disagree with you Tiedoll, I think The Red Team will win, after all it has my darling Lenalee on it, so how could they not win." Komui says as he smiles smugly at Tiedoll.

"Your all idiots" Bookman comments, as he looks at the two squabbling men in distaste.

While Cross just sits back, watching the two argue with a smug smile upon his face.

_**Now back to the game….**_

14-14 game point, Lavi shouts as he serves the ball, it soars over the net towards Bak, he returns it, Noise spikes to over, Daisya returns it, Allen hits it over towards Fou, she returns it, Miranda hits it over,

Krory hits it, Lavi sets it up as Allen slams it over, kanda goes to hit it but slips and falls, the ball hit the floor game point, The Red Team cheers.

"Eat that Bakanda" Allen shouts as his team members pat his back.

"Fuck you Bean sprout! Next time we will wipe the floor with you pansies" kanda says as he stomps away in disgust.

"Maybe later Bakanda" Allen yells with a smirk, as he watches kanda storm away.

"You owe me five bucks" Cross says with a smirk, while holding his hand out to Tiedoll, who reluctantly hands over the money.

"But how?" Tiedoll mutters with a confused look upon his face.

"Allen was a volleyball Champ back in California" Cross answers with a grin.

"You Cheated" Tiedoll yells as he points to Cross with a look of horror.

"No I didn't, because you never asked me, why I thought the Red Team would win." Cross replies with a smug smile, as he pockets the money.

"What an exciting game, it was neck to neck the whole time, never have I seen quite a game" Komui says with excitement shining in he eyes, as he addresses the tired players.

"Now its time for our next lovely game, are you all as excited as I am?" Komui asked the crowd with a smile.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" the crowd replies with fake enthusiasm as koumi beams with joy.

"Our next game is Tug-A-War!, which team is stronger, I wonder?" Komui says with intrigue, as he glances across the crowd at the team members.

"This time you guys are fucking dead." kanda says with a smirk as he looks at Allen and Lavi.

"Don't hold your breath Bakanda" Allen sneers at kanda.

"It more like you'd better hold you fucking breath bean sprout, because your going to be eating mud for lunch" Kanda snaps back, as the teams stroll onto the playing field, and takes their place along the rope.

(_Red Teams order on rope front to back; Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi and Noise. Blue Teams order; Fou, Bak, Daisya, Kanda and Krory.)_

"The first Team to fall into the mud pit looses, Ready, Set, GO!" Komui yells as the whistle blows. Both teams start pulling, at an equal amount of strength. But then the Blue Team starts moving forward. Which helps The Red Team to over power The Blue Team due to the loss of footing.

But soon the Red Team Starts to lose their lead, as the Blue Team regains there footing, and yanks harder on the rope.

The Red Team slides closer to the pit. Soon the Red Team regains there momentum, but Allen loses his footing and stumbled face first in to the mud with a splat, as the rest of the team buries Allen deeper into the mud, the Blue Team cheer.

"I fucking told you that you'd be eating mud bean sprout" kanda smirks as he stares at the mud covered Allen with pride.

'I'll Get You next time you ass" Allen growled as he flings mud at kanda, which hit him in the face.

"YOU FUCKING DEAD!" kanda yells as he lunges towards Allen, soon the two teens are covered in the mud as they fight.

"Fou give me your phone for a minute" Lenalee says as she grabs Fou's phone and hit's the record button to record the fight.

"This is too good" lenalee says while recording Allen and kanda grappling in the mud with an evil smirk, while the crowd goes wild at the two fighting.

_** BANG! **_A shot echoes though out the beach as everyone freezes, Cross is standing there holding a smoking gun that he calls judgment in the air.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS" Cross yells at the two boys as he puts his gun away.

"Get your asses out of there and go wash that shit off" he shouts, as he walks away shaking his head, as the boys make there way to the ocean.

"Stupid Brats" Cross mutters as he lights a cigarette and heads back to the judges table.

"It is YOUR fault Bakanda" Allen grumbles, as he jumps in the water to clean himself off.

"Fuck You" kanda replies, while glaring at Allen as he jumps in the water.


	7. Fun In The Water

After they got themselves cleaned up, Allen and kanda made their way back to everyone for lunch.

"Hello there cutie, what can I get you for lunch"

A man with pink hair asked Allen with a smile.

"Well I'm a bit hungry so I'll just take 5 hot dogs, 5 hamburgers, some potato salad. OH and 6 deviled eggs, and some macaroni salad, and some baked beans. I also would like 3 slices of watermelon for dessert," Allen said with an innocent smile as he waits for his food.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat that much honey" the pink haired man asked with concern

"That light compared to what that idiot usually eats" Cross says to the cook, while tossing his empty plate away.

"Alright, here you go honey" the pink haired man says while handing Allen his stack of food.

"Thank you" Allen replied with a smile as he takes his food to his seat.

"Are you seriously going to be able to eat all that" lenalee asked Allen with a shocked look upon her face as he sits down.

"Yep" Allen replied as he proceeds to scarf down the huge pile of food within minutes, As the teens watch Allen in horror.

"I'm not feeling to well" Daisya said with a green tint on his face as others agree with him and pushed there food away as they watch Allen.

"That's fucking disgusting" kanda says with disgust, as he glares at Allen, who is currently shoveling food in his mouth.

"I think it's kind of cool" Lavi says as he watches Allen in total amazement, at how quick the food disappeared.

"So Allen what grade are you going into" Miranda asked him after he finished his food.

"I'm going to be a junior this year" Allen replied with a smile.

"Really that's so cool your going to be in the same grade as me, lenalee, Yuu, and Daisya" Lavi said with a grin as he pats Allens back.

"Great not only do I have to share my classes with this idiot, I have to share them with you too" Kanda grumbles while frowning at the thought of sharing classes with two idiots.

"It wont be as bad as you think kanda" lenalee says to kanda with a disapproving look.

"Yeah Yuu, seeing as Allen is an honor student and your not, you probably wont have any classes together anyways" Lavi says with a smirk, while looking towards kanda.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid rabbit, before I introduce you to Mugen" kanda growls while glaring at Lavi with a killing intent.

"Awww Yuu, I'm just messing with ya" Lavi laughs, while kanda sneers.

"Don't fucking call me by that name" kanda says with anger as he points Mugen at Lavi.

"Ok, got It! geez cant take a joke" Lavi mumbles while raising his hands in surrender as kanda lowers Mugen.

"Do you guys always have to fight" Lenalee asks while massaging her temples to prevent the headache from spreading.

"Che, kanda says as he crosses his arms as he frowns while Lavi looks away pretending like he didn't hear what was said.

"Lenalee, I think with kanda's bad attitude and Lavi's stubbornness it is unavoidable" Allen says with a serious look upon his face as Lenalee laughs.

"I think you may be right Allen" Lenalee says with a smile, while both kanda and Lavi glare at Allen then look away with a pout.

"Ok kiddies are you guys ready for some more fun!" Komui says with excitement, as he walks up to the group with a smile.

"Ready as we'll ever be" the teens mumble while rolling there eyes at Komui.

"Goodie now let get the Games rolling" Komui says with a grin as he heads towards the stage skipping.

"Lenalee is he ACTUALLY skipping!?" Allen asked dumbfounded, as the group shake there heads in disbelief.

"I believe he is" lenalee says with embarrassment as she watches her idiotic brother skipping.

"If I was you, I'd claim no relation" Bak states with sympathy as they watch Komui, till he gets to the stage.

"Welcome back! I hope you all enjoyed your relaxing break, because now its time to get serious" Komui says with an evil glint as he smiles at the crowd with mischief.

"Now it's time for one of my personal favorites, The Obstacle Course" Komui says as he points towards the end of the beach.

"When the HELL did that get there" Lavi says with confusion, as the teens look towards the beach in shock.

"Shit" kanda mutters while shaking his head, then he glares at Komui reluctantly.

"This may actually be fun" Allen said with excitement as he studied the course with a smile.

"Are you INSANE there is NO Way that will be fun" Daisya said while pointing towards the monstrosity in fear, as the others agreed.

"Ok Contestant's time to explain the lovely course: First we have the Rock Wall Of Doom, each contestant MUST make it to the top, but be careful of avalanches" Komui says with an evil glint.

"Next we have The De-Vine Swings, there are 50 vines but only half of them wont break, so choose wisely my dears" Komui says with a smirk.

"Is he TRYING to kill us" Lavi said with a squeak, as the others pale at the course.

"Next we have The Shifting Shelves, which swing to and fro, I hope you all can get across without getting sea sick" Komui says with fake concern.

"Next we have The Balls of Terror, do be careful they can be quite slippery. Komui says with a smile.

"Finally we have The Crumbling Canoes, can you make it to the finish without sinking, I wonder?" Komui says with intrigue.

"Now that the course has been explained, Lets get on with the show shall we" Komui says with a grin as the teens groan and slowly walk towards there demise.

"Get Ready Kiddies, And GO!" Komui yells as the whistle blows, as both teams take off.

Kanda and Lavi were the first to TRY and tackle the wall, Lavi made it half way up but soon got knocked down by the falling rocks and had to start over. Kanda made it close to the top but lost his grip and fell half way down before he caught himself, eventually everyone made it up the wall after many, many falls later of course.

The first to take on the vines was Miranda and Krory. Miranda vine held but poor Krory's vine snapped in mid swing and he crashes to the muddy ground with a thud. After many splats everyone cleared the damn vines.

Bak and Noise were the first to reach the moving platforms. Bak made it across with no problems but Noise lost his balance quite a bit and was slightly green when he reached the end of the shelves, Many of others were in the same boat at the end.

Allen and Daisya were first to recover from the shelves and headed towards the next challenge, The damn balls, luckily with Allens circus training he had less water time than Daisya did. Soon both teams were neck and neck in the canoes and half way to there goal, when the canoes sprung a leak. Both teams cussed Komui as they scooped the water out and continued to paddle towards the shore. Due to the weight difference of each canoe The Red Team won while The Blue Team sunk like _The Titanic_.

"Congratulations Red Team!" Komui says with a smile, while the blue team frowns.

"If my calculations are correct, The Red Team is ahead by one" Komui states as The Red Team cheers and high fives each other, while The Blue Team boo and hiss at them.

"But That doesn't mean you've won yet, a lot can happen in our final round of team based activities" Komui says with a serious tone.

"Yeah this time your going down!" The Blue Team shouts with confidence, While The Red Team ignores the jab directed towards them with an air of superiority.

"Teams Are You Ready For The Final Showdown" Komui says with excitement, as the teams cheer.

"The See Horse Riding Contest: this water game is played like a chicken fight, only its played in the water. One player sits on the shoulders of his/her team-mates shoulder. They must try to push/pull their opponent off his team-mates shoulders. The winners are the team that proves themselves against all other teams in other words the last man standing is the winner" Komui finishes with flare as the teams cheer.

"Seeing that we have an odd number of team members, one member from each team will be sitting out, and your team gets to pick the lucky player" Komui states with a smile.

"You've got 5 minutes to decide starting now" Komui says while looking at his watch as the teams discuss who should sit out.

"I think Fou should sit out" Bak says to his group quietly.

"Sexist much, Bak" Fou says with a sneer as she glares at him for even suggesting it.

"No Its j-just Y-your S-small Is A-all" Bak stutters as he looks away from her glare.

"I may be small, but I pack one hell of a punch, would you like a demonstration" Fou asks with an evil smile, while cracking her knuckles.

"N-NO I-I'm G-good" he says as he hides behind Daisya.

"I'll sit out if you'd like" Krory says to the group quietly.

"You sure?" they all ask him, while Krory nods.

"Ok If your sure then lets decided who on whose shoulder then" Daisya says as he glances around the group.

"I'm on Bak's shoulders" Fou says with an evil smile, as Bak pales.

"Daisya it you and me then" kanda says with a smirk, as they break the huddle.

_**Meanwhile on the Red Team**_

"How about we have Lenalee sit out" Lavi says to the group.

"Why should I be the one to sit out?" lenalee says with irritation, as she glances around the group.

"Because Komui would have our heads for touching his precious sister" Lavi says in a bad Komui impression, as the group laughs.

"I wont let that happen, even if it mean that I'd have to tie my stupid brother up, I WILL participate" Lenalee says with a scary look upon her face, as she glares in her brothers direction.

"I'll sit out, after all I'm not very good at sports stuff anyways" Miranda says quietly while glancing around the group.

"Are you sure Miranda, after all you did well in the obstacle course" Allen says with a smile as the group nods.

"I'm sure" Miranda says with a shy smile, as the group smiles back.

"Ok now for the partners, I pick Allen" Lavi says with a wink, while the others roll their eyes.

"That mean Noise you're my partner" Lenalee smiles, while Noise pales and glances towards Komui with fear.

"TIMES UP! Have you made your choice on who will sit out" Komui says, while glancing at the teams in curiosity, as they nod and line up.

"Ok Blue Team who is your choice" Komui asked while looking towards them with a smile.

"I'll be the one sitting out Mr. Lee" Krory says while walking to the stage.

"Ok Red Team who is your choice" Komui says while thinking _Please let it be My Darling Sister._ As he smiled.

'Umm I'll be the one sitting out Sir" Miranda says quietly as she walks to the stage.

"Ok, grab your partners and lets Play" Komui says with a fake smile, as he mentally maims Noise for touching his dear sister in such a way.

"Let the game begin!" Komui shouts as the whistle blows .

Fou and Bak went after Lenalee and Noise as soon as they heard the whistle. Fou grabbed lenalee's arms and started pulling, lenalee retaliated by pushing Fou while being pulled, Fou almost lost balance but regained it quickly. Lenalee pushed Fou but Fou pushed back, soon Lenalee lost her balance and fell taking Fou and Bak with her as she splashed into the water.

Now only Allen and Lavi are left from the Red Team while Kanda and Daisya are left from the Blue Team. Oh boy what a showdown this will be.

"Your going down sprout" kanda says with a smirk, as he advances towards Allen.

"I in your dreams Bakanda" Allen replies with an evil glint as he grins at kanda.

"Not dreams you fucking sprout, reality" kanda says with a dangerous look in his eyes while smirking.

"We'll see about that Bakanda, but first you gotta catch me" Allen says as Lavi shoots out of kanda's reach with a smile.

"Get back here you fucking rabbit" kanda growls as he chases after Allen and Lavi with a glare.

"Awww what's a matter Bakanda cant you catch little old me" Allen taunts kanda, while staying out of his reach.

"Your fucking Dead sprout" Kanda yell as he grabs on to Allens arm and yanks hard.

"whoa" Allen yells as he flies through the air and lands with a huge smack in the water.

"Ouch" Allen mumbles as Lavi fishes him out of the water laughing.

_ "I Believe I Can Fly_" Lavi sang jokily while laughing as Allen glared at him with irritation.

"Shut Up Lavi" Allen grumbled as they waded out of the water.

"Told You Sprout" kanda says with smirk, as Allen glared at him with anger.

"Shove Off Bakanda" Allen replies with a glare, and stomps off to grab a towel.

"The Winner is The Blue Team" Komui says with excitement, as the teams gather around the stage waiting for the next form of humility, and they don't know how right they are…..


	8. Crazy Karaoke

"Ok, ladies and gents, its time for your favorite activity. Crazy Karaoke!" Lavi says as the crowd begins to boo and hiss.

"Oh hellz no!" Daisya yells as he glares at Lavi, who is hiding behind Komui.

"Quiet down now Kiddies" Cross barks at the crowd with judgment out, and pointing at the teens.

"Che" kanda says as he shakes his head in contempt.

"Everybody know that it's a tradition for The Beach Bash" bookman states while staring at the crowd with knowing eyes.

"Now, since we established that it is a must. Time to explain the game as well as the rules for the newbie" Komui says with a smile as he glances at Allen.

"Your joking right!" the rest yell while glaring at the judges.

"It's no joke, Ok now on to the explanation." Komui says as looks around the crowd.

"Crazy Karaoke, is pretty much how it sound except, that you the contestants." he continues as the crowd groans.

"DO NOT get to pick the songs that you will be singing." Komui says with a smirk as the crowd glares.

"It is up to us judges to pick the songs that you are to sing." he smiles with an evil glint as the crowd grumbles insults at the judges.

"Last year Tiedoll got to pick the selection of songs" koumi says as he continues to explain the game and its history.

"Che, The Old Man Picked Love Songs For Christ Sakes," grumbled kanda as he glares at the judges.

"This year our new judge Cross, got to pick the selection of songs for you contestants." Komui continues as he ignores the comments that are coming from the peanut gallery.

"God help us all" mumbles Allen as looks of horror crossed the crowds faces.

"The rules state that you are to sing WHATEVER song the judge picks for you." he says as he continues the explanation.

"Whether it be a male or female singer, NO exceptions." Komui states, as he glances around the crowd with a stern look upon his face, as the crowd groans.

"You WILL be judged on your performance, for creativity, style, and how well you hold the interest of said judges." he says as the crowd pales at the thought.

"Now let us introduce this years, Lovely judges are, Mr. Tiedoll, Mr. Bookman, Mr. Cross and myself." Komui says while pointing to each of the judges as they wave.

"This years going to be a bit different, because some of the song that were selected requires a duet, meaning two contestants." he says as he glances around the crowd.

"Wonderful" the crowd mutters as they roll their eyes.

"While other songs require a solo performance, which is only on performer." Komui says with a smile as he continues to explain the game.

"I'd rather eat sand than sing" Allen mutters while the crowd agrees to his statement.

"So good luck to all you contestants, _And may the odds ever be in your favor, _I always wanted to say that" Komui says as he chuckles while the crowd groans at him.

"Did he seriously just say that" Lenalee says, while face palming at her brothers stupidity.

"Now lets get on with the Show, our first victim I mean contestant is my Darling little sister, Lenalee and Noise Marie, Singing, _**Teddy Bear by: Toy-Box. **_

**Noise: **_Tonight is the night….._

(smooth, man smooth, Daisya yells as the crowd make cat calls.)

**Lenalee: **_Mon Cherie baby _

_let us light a candlelight_

_Voulez-vous Coucher _

_Cause it's cozy here tonight _

(better watch out Komui your little sis is getting cozy with noise, someone hollers from the crowd as koumi face pales.)

**Lenalee: **_I heard you're wearing Calvin Klein and I am not a fool There must be something in the wine cause I think I love you._

(Lenalee sings as she points to the crowd. We love you too Lena the crowd shouts as Komui is glaring at the crowd.)

**Lenalee: **_kiss me here, And kiss me there I wanna be_

_Your little teddy bear kiss me here, and touch me there come on and show me that you really care_

(more cat calls ring out as lenalee point to her cheek first, then her lips, while komui starts to cry.)

_Mon Cherie, baby I am burning for your touch_

_Je ne sais pas pour quoi _

_but I really missed you much _

(Lenalee slowly runs her hand down her leg in a seductive manner, as the crowd whistles, and Komui passes out.)

_I've got you wearing Calvin Klein is this a déjà vu_

_There must be something in the wine cause I feel for you kiss me here, and kiss me there I wanna be your little teddy bear kiss me here, and touch me there come on and show me that you really care_

(the crowd cheers, as lenalee touches her jaw line with her finger, and ever so slowly glides it down her neck)

**Noise: **_Baby I'll never let you down cause the first time I saw you I was like, "wow" so don't talk just kiss…_

(the crowd lets out wolf whistles as noise grabs lenalee's hand)

**Lenalee: **_Kiss me here, and kiss me there I want to be your little teddy bear_

_Kiss me here, and touch me there come on you sexy little teddy bear _

(I'll be your teddy bear Lena, someone yells from the crowd as Komui searches the crowd for the evil octopi)

**Noise: **_Just kiss…._

(WOW, your sexy man, someone yells, as the others start clapping and cheering.)

"Now for our next sacrifice, I mean performer is, give it up for our one and only Lavi Bookman, he will be singing, _**Lying Is Most Fun A Girl Can Have by: Panic! At The Disco. **_

**Lavi: **_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

(again cat calls echo though-out the crowd, as Lavi hams it up, as bookman rolled his eyes.)

_Then think of what you did and how I hope to god he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

(yeah you tell them Lavi, someone shouts as he touches his chest.)

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

(Lavi touches his head, then his lips, and slowly caresses his chest, then thrusts his pelvic forward as he says fuck, wolf whistles ring across the stage.)

_girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

(Lavi sings as he gyrates his hips back an forth like he is doing the humpty, squeals are heard, and bookman face palms.)

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster _

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close._

(Lavi sings, as he aegis the crowd on to dance faster.)

_So I guess we're back to us oh cameraman, swing the focus in case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? _

_(let's pick up, pick up)_

(The crowd cheers, as Lavi dances, and bookman shakes his head.)

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part. Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

(Lavi pretends to be sick as the crowd laugh at his antics.)

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention now lets not get selfish did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus _

(yes kill it, someone yells from the crowd.)

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster _

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

(Lavi sings as he points to the guys and the girls)

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close. _

(Lavi hugs himself as he sings, the crowd roars with cheers)

_Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat_

_Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, _

(the crowd sings with Lavi, as he waves his hand motioning them to dance)

_I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

(Lavi gyrates his hips, as the crowd wolf whistles Lavi points to the girls then himself an winks the girls nosebleed.) 

_girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

(he does the humpty again, as Miranda faints and Noise catches her.)

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster _

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

(the crowd sings while Lavi dances and pulls lenalee on stage, Komui freaks out and the judges have to hold him down.)

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close._

(Lavi releases lenalee and sings while the crowd holler.)

_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat _

_and hold a lover close. Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster Lets get these teen hearts beating faster,_

(As the song ends the crowd clap, cheer, and whistle, and Komui is finally released.)

"Our next sucker, I mean performer, is our Newbie, Allen Walker, with the help of Daisya Berry, and they will be singing _**It Wasn't Me by: Shaggy**_

**Allen: **_Honey came in and she _

_caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt Naked_

_Banging on the bathroom floor _

_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key_

_All this time she was standing there_

_She never took her eyes off me_

(Allen starts singing, his face twenty shades of red from embarrassment, the crowd laughs. Awww come on Allen, I know you can do better Lavi yells.)

**Daisya: **_How you can grant the woman access to your villa_

_Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow you better watch your back before she turns into a killer_

_Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner_

_To be a true player you have to know how to play _

_If she say a night,_

_Convince her say a day _

_Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim and you tell her baby no way _

( I knew you were fast but not that fast Lavi jokes, the crowd cheers at how fast he sings. Allen takes a deep breath and sings.)

**Allen: **_but she caught me on the counter_

_(it wasn't me)_

(he hops on a table and points to crowd, as they cheer)

_Saw me banging on the sofa _

_(it wasn't me)_

(he point to a lounge chair, and moves his hips, As the crowd whistles)

_I even had her in the shower_

_(it wasn't me)_

(he sings as he pretends to shower, with Daisya, the crowd laughs)

_She even caught me on camera!_

_(it wasn't me)_

(he sings as snaps pictures of the crowd then looks at them like they were scandalizes, as the crowd roars with laughter.)

_She saw the marks on my shoulder_

_(it wasn't me) _

(he sings, as he looks at his shoulder with an oh shit I'm caught look the crowd cheers.)

_Heard the words that I told her_

_(it wasn't me)_

(Allen sings as he whispers to Daisya, Wolf whistles rang out around the crowd.)

_Heard the scream get louder_

_(it wasn't me)_

(he sings, as he pumps his hips behind Daisya who pretends to scream, the crowd is now rolling with laughter)

_She stayed until it was over_

(they act like their smoking a cigarette, tears are in the crowds eyes from laughter.)

**Allen: **_Honey came in and she _

_caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt _

_Naked Banging on the bathroom floor_

_I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me_

(Allen gyrate his hips as he sings, then Daisya walks in and catches Allen, he freaks and Allen pretends to lie by shaking his head. The crowd is now on the ground laughing.)

**Daisya: **_Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix whenever you should see her make the gigolo flex as funny as it be by you, it not that complex_

_Seeing is believing so you better change your specs you know she not gonna be worrying about things from the past_

_Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass_

_Wait for your answer: go over there _

_But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast_

(Daisya acts out what he is singing, the crowd cheers Allen busts in with his little part and acts it out as well.)

**Allen: **_Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused_

_I've been listening to your reasoning it makes no sense at all we should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you may think that you're a player but you're completely lost that why I sing_

(Allen sings as he is on his knees begging Daisya to forgive him for cheating.)

_Honey came in and she _

_caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt _

_Naked Banging on the bathroom floor _

_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key_

_All this time she was standing there_

_She never took her eyes off me_

(as they ended the song, the crowd could finally breath, cheers rang out as well as cat calls and wolf whistles.)

"Now for our last victim, I mean performer of the evening it is our very own, Yuu Kanda, he will be singing _**Talk Dirty To Me by: poison.**_

**Kanda: **_You know I never _

_I never seen you look so good _

_you never act the way you should_

_But I like it_

(kanda sang as he looked the crowd up and down, Girls squealed, and the guys cheered.)

_And I know you like it too_

_The way that I want you_

_I gotta have you_

_Oh yes, I do_

(he points to the crowd and sings, as the crowd cheers.)

_You know I never_

_I never ever stay out late_

_You know that I can hardly wait_

_Just to see you_

(he sings, while someone in the crowd yells now that the truth.)

_And I know you cannot wait _

_Wait to see me too_

_I gotta touch you_

(kanda sings as he gives the crowd a sexy look)

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Till I'm screamin' for more_

(he sings as he thrusts his hips, more, more someone screams from the crowd.)

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby Talk dirty to me_

(I'll talk dirty to ya kanda, someone yells as he continues to sing.)

**Kanda: **_You know I call you_

_I call you on the telephone_

_I'm only hoping that you're _

_Home So I can hear you_

_When you say those word to me _

_and I whisper so softly _

_I gotta hear you_

(he sings while holding his phone, whisper to me baby, someone yells as the crowd whistles)

_Cause baby we'll be _

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Till I'm screamin' for more_

(he pumps his hips hard while the girls blush)

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby talk dirty to me_

(Talk to me baby the crowd yells, as kanda sings)

_C.c. pick up_

_That guitar and_

_Talk to me _

_(Guitar solo)_

_**Kanda: **__Cause baby we'll be _

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Till I'm screamin' for more, more, more_

(more, more, more, the crowd yells, as kanda thrusts his hip to each of the mores)

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby talk dirty to me_

_And baby talk dirty to me_

(the crowd sings with kanda.)

_baby talk dirty to me_

(Kanda whispers as the crowd erupts with cheers)

"Now that concludes our performances, please a round of applause for our brave contestants, now don't forget to vote judges" Komui says while glances at the judges as the crowd tries to settle themselves down from the performances.

_***(author note: I needs help trying to figure out who will win, please leave a comment/review and let me know your opinions on who should win)**_


	9. Results

***(I would like to thank all those who have read and enjoyed this story. if it wasn't for you all, I may have giving up on writing it. I also want to thank those who helped me with the outcome of chapter 8. I hope you all continue reading this story, cuz I enjoy writing it for you! ****J****)***

"After what seems like hours of deliberation, our lovely judges FINALLY decided on the winners for this years Karaoke Challenge" Komui says while looking towards the contestants with a smile.

"Unfortunately our judges had a very hard time deciding, so it turns out that it is tie. Between Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker" Komui says while kanda and Allen glare at each other, as the others watch in interest.

"You know what, I think this is the first time in history that there was a tie?!" Lavi said with a shocked look upon his face while the others nod in agreement.

"Since it's a tie the judges suggested a tie breaker, or a duel so to speak between the two contestants" Komui says while the two glared at the judges with contempt.

"Each performer must perform another song with the same rules that were applied in the earlier performances, but this time the audience gets to vote as well as the judges." Komui states as he looks at the two teens with a smile, as the two pale at the thought of having to do another performance.

"Your kidding me right?!" Allen asked with a look of horror, as cross gave an evil smirked.

"Fuck" kanda mumbled at Tiedoll with anger as Tiedoll smiles at the two with satisfaction.

"Ok kiddies are you ready for the show! Our first performer is Yuu Kanda singing" _**I'm Too Sexy By: Right Said Fred.**_

_I'm too sexy for my love _

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

(kanda starts sing in a low sexy voice as he moves his hips slowly and starts to dance provocatively, the crowd freezes. Tiedoll's eyes widen in shock)

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirts_

_So sexy it hurts_

(he sings as he rips is shirt off, he then runs his hands across his smoking abs and chest, the girls squeal, as the boys blush and Tiedoll's eyes bug out at kanda's actions while Komui tries to cover Lenalee eyes)

_And I'm too sexy for Milan _

_too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

(kanda sings while dancing like a male stripper, hips shaking and hands gliding over his fit body while lenalee rips Komui hands away from her eyes)

_And I'm to sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

(he continues to dance as blood hit's the ground from excessive nosebleeds from the audience as shock fills the judges table)

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

(kanda sings as he does sexy poses on the stage Miranda faints as well as Tiedoll from his performance, and Fou taking pictures while Allen and Lavi drool at how hot kanda's body is.)

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

(he sings while pretending to drive as he winks at the crowd more girls faint and Allen's knees grow weak as he grabs a hold of Lavi to keep from falling to the ground)

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that?_

(kanda sing as he tosses a fedora into the crowd which lands at Allen's feet while he runs his hands down his chest slowly)

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

(he sings as he turns in a slow circle posing then he shakes his ass with a thrust at the end Allen and Lavi's nose bleeds)

_I'm too for my aha_

_Too sexy for my aha _

_Too sexy for my aha_

(with each aha he trusts the judges jaws drop)

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

(kanda continues to sing and dance in a sexy manner with provocative poses.)

_I'm to sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

(Kanda sings while wagging his eyebrows)

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

(he sings while gyrating his hips)

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

(kanda finishes in a sexy voice as the crowd cheers)

"Well that was very interesting, how about a round of applause for Yuu Kanda Everybody" Komui says while fanning himself with his hand at the amount of heat kanda put off in his performance.

"Now give it up for Allen Walker! He will be performing _**Apple Bottom Jeans By: T-Pain.**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans [jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [with the fur]_

_The whole club looking at her_

_She hit the floor [she hit the floor]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

(Allen moved his hands along his waist and looked over his shoulder then he fell backward and caught himself then shot back up then started slowly sliding his hips side to side sinking down lower until he hit's the ground, thrusting upward when inches away from the floor)

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And them Reeboks with the straps [with the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that booty a smack [aye]_

_She hit the floor [she hit the floor]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

(Allen bent forward down to his feet and slowly slide his hand up his leg sexily, looking up at the crowd biting his lip seductively, spinning around and smacking his ass, still bent over. He turns his head and winked at the audience)

_I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go,_

_This crazy all night spending my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show _

(He smirked grabbing a bottle of water and pouring it over himself, blowing a kiss to the wonderful judges. The crowd is sitting in disbelief. Some looking bewildered, some looking like they were gonna faint from all the sexiness Allen was showing. Komui was doing all he could to protect his innocent little Lenalee from seeing such a display.)

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin x and ooo_

_Hold up a minute, do I see what I think I_

_Whoa_

(Allen wrapped one of his legs around the mike stand, and he slid down it slowly, before sliding his legs out into the splits, leaning down his leg, his hair just covering his eyes, giving him a passionate but mysterious lustful vibe. Cross face palmed, and grumbled shaking his head "God damn it Allen, not again." Bookmen looked at him in bewilderment, "Again?!". Koumi fainted onto the ground next to Lenalee who had an epic nose bleed. Kanda was jaw drop, eyes wide, and had a hard on.)

_Did I think I seen shorty get low_

_Ain't the same when its up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her mopre_

_Cash ain't a problem, got a pocket full of that_

(Allen slowly and sensually, before quickly dropping down, shaking his ass a bit, before popping back up. Lavi stood in front of the stage and threw several dollars at him. Which in turn Allen through his Tank top at him. Kanda pulled Lavi back from the stage, but was blushing hard at how fit that damn bean sprout was.)

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans [jeans]_

_Boots with the fur [with the fur]_

_The whole club looking at her_

_She hit the floor [she hit the fur]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

(Allen continued to dance like a stripper, the crowd was beyond speechless at Allens sudden change in attitude)

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And them Reeboks with the straps [with the straps]_

_She turned around and gave that booty a smack [aye]_

_She hit the floor [she hit the floor]_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

(he smacked his ass and started going lower thrusting the whole was down as Lavi fought kanda's hold so he could make his way towards the stage)

_Hey _

_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap_

_And they ready for shones_

_Cadillac's maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_

_Two stack *(come __on__)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

(Lavi finally made it back to the stage, because Kanda was too distracted to stop him, or do anything really but drool like and idiot. Lavi started throwing money up at Allen not caring how much, just wanting him to keep dancing.)

_What you think I'm playin baby girl_

_I'm the man, Ill bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was over, that Henry and cola_

(Allen pulled Lavi up on stage with him and starts grinding against him, his arms stretch up and around Lavi's neck for awhile. before Kanda stomps up on stage and yanks Lavi away with a glare, although before he could drag him away, Allens delicate little arms wrapped around his torso, as he purred seductively "What, you wanna have a little taste too sexy?")

_Got me like a soldier_

_She ready for rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like pornography poster_

_She showed her_

(Kanda stood frozen still, wanting to agree, but at the same time knowing he shouldn't, luckily he was saved by Cross storming over and pulling Allen away. Then Cross Slaps Allen's head, and yell at him to snap the fuck out of it.)

"Ouch what the hell was that for you drunken idiot" Allen yells as he rubs his head gently while glaring at cross.

"You did it again, you stupid idiot" Cross growls as he points to the crowd, Allen pales when he noticed the crowds flushed faces and predatory grins.

"Oh Shit" Allen mumbles as he slides down and buried his head in the crook of his arms with mortification, As Cross shakes his head.

"Every damn time, I swear, I cant take you anywhere" Cross mumbles as he walks back to the judges table in a huff, while trying to do damage control from the steamy performance Allen gave.

Soon the judges recovered, but the crowd took a bit longer for many reasons like fainting, blood loss, and overly excited teens. Once order was restored the judging commenced.

"Our winner by a landslide is Allen Walker, everyone a round of applause for him as well as our other contestants who performed brilliantly in today's challenges." Komui says while cheers and applause rang out across the beach.


	10. Smiles, Tears, Truths

Ten "o clock" rolls around and the guardians head to their respectable homes. but not before telling the teens to behave themselves in a joking sort of manner. Which baffles Allen a bit, at how casual their manner is.

_ I mean you think that they would be more stern about ten teenagers staying out all night. _Allen thought as he watches them go with a smirk.

"Let Get This Party Started Ya All!" Lavi yells not even 15 minutes later, while heading towards a hidden alcove.

"Where's Lavi going?" Allen asks Lenalee, while he watches Lavi disappear behind a dune in confusion.

"you'll see" lenalee answers with a much to innocent smile, which gives Allen chills.

_ uh-oh, I think I am in trouble. _Allen thought as Lavi appears with a cooler that wasn't there before, and an evil glint upon his face.

"Yo peeps the Bar is now open!" Lavi shouts as the crowd cheers as they head towards Lavi.

_ Yep I am definitely in trouble now._ Allen thought as Daisya drags him towards the make shift Bar.

"So what's your poison?" Lavi yells into the group of teens.

Krory, Noise, and Bak all yell "Scotch" as Lavi throws Three bottles of scotch there way and yells, Next.

All three of the girls yell "Tequila Baby!" he grabs Three Bottles of Tequila and tosses them to the squealing girls with a wink and shouts, Next.

Kanda and Daisya order them some, Fire Whiskey, Lavi grabbed the bottles of Whiskey and tosses them to the guys.

"So what's your pleasure?" Lavi asks Allen in a seductive tone and a sly smile.

"Umm…Vodka" Allen replies, while turning beet red from the tone Lavi used on him.

"Here ya go buddy" Lavi says, as he hands Allen his bottle, while gliding his hand across Allen's in the process and says,

"I'm a Bourbon man myself" and smiles, while grabbing his own bottle, and drapes his arm around Allen's shoulder with ease.

After the teens got their poison, they all head towards the bonfire, for a bit of chill time, you know chilling with their bottles of course.

Pretty soon the teens start to feel the buzz of alcohol running through-out their bodies, and That's when Lenalee suggests they play a few games, drinking games of course.

"How about we play Never Have I Ever" Fou says while the group of teens agree.

"Umm, how do you play it" Allen asked shyly, as the teens look at him with confusion.

"You mean to tell us you've never played it" Daisya states with total shock, as the others stare at Allen, there mouths open in total disbelieve.

"You got to be fucking kidding me bean sprout" Kanda says with a look of pity.

"No, Bakanda I am not kidding you" Allen answers a bit irritated, at the looks they were giving him.

"Hey, Allen have you ever been to a party before?" Lavi asked with a look of curiosity.

"Umm, No" Allen says while he drops his head down, and starts drawing in the sand to hide his shame, as the others choke on their drinks in surprise.

"Seriously!?" they all yell in unison, as Allen head shoot up to look at them.

"Exactly how fucking old are you, twelve?" kanda yells in udder shock.

"No! I'm 16 you ass" Allen shouts as he glares at kanda.

"Your fucking 16, yet, you've never been to a fucking party, how is that even fucking possible!" Kanda says dumbfounded, as the others stare at the two.

"If you MUST know, I never BEEN invited to any PARTIES, because I've NEVER had any FRIENDS to fucking INVITE me!" Allen starts yelling at kanda, while the crowd watches in shock, at Allen's outburst.

"And, DO You KNOW Why? IT'S Because those STUPID ass people COULDNT accept any ONE who WAS fucking DIFFERENT!" He yells as tears stream down his face, yet he continues to yell at kanda.

"EVERY God Damn DAY, I had to FIGHT off those fucking IDIOTS, And if I was LUCKY I'd only get a FEW cuts and BRUISES. But on the DAYS that I wasn't LUCKY, it was BROKEN bones and hospital STAYS." Allen yells as he clutches his fists in anger.

"AND it wasn't JUST at some of the PLACES, Cross and I lived. IT was at ALL of the places WE"VE been too. I didn't ASK to be BORN Different it was just ROTTEN luck." Allen screams at kanda as he Stomps his foot.

Why DO you THINK I have these TATTOOS, it NOT to look cool, it is to HIDE my fucking SCARS, so PEOPLE don't fucking SEE me as a FREAK!" Allen yells as he points to his marks while glaring at kanda.

Then Allen turns, and storms away from them. While they sit in total silence processing what they all heard.

"Way To Go Yuu" Lavi says quietly as he glares at kanda, as the others looked down still Feeling a bit stunned at what Allen said.

"What?! I Didn't fucking Know" kanda growls as he storms off in the opposite direction, Feeling a bit guilty, for the way he treated Allen.

After Allen storms off he heads out towards the beach, and stares out across water, hoping that it would calm his shaking nerves.

_ Great, now their all going to think that, I really am a freak. _Allen thought as tears stream down his cheek. while watching the waves, lap across the sand, he sits down.

The others slowly began talking amongst themselves quietly about what Allen said, I mean what he yelled at kanda.

"I didn't even realize how much Shit Allen went through, before he got here." Daisya said quietly, to no one in particular.

"Yeah I don't think any of us really knew." Lenalee said with a look of sadness.

"Since we met him, all we seen is him smiling." Miranda said as she glance toward the direction Allen went.

"Well then all we need to do, is make Allen's time here one he wont forget, in a good way of course." Lavi said to the group with a smile.

"Your right! guys let's show Allen how much fun life can be!" Daisya said with a gleam of excitement as he glances at the group.

"But first we got to get Allen back here." Fou stated, while looked toward the beach, as the teens nod in agreement.

"So who's going to be the unlucky bastard to bring Allen back." Daisya asked while scanning the group, with a scared look upon his face.

"Lavi will do It, right Lavi" Lenalee said with a innocent smile.

"Oh Great, Feed Me to the Wolves, why don't ya"

Lavi mumbled as he slowly got up, and headed towards Allen.

Although on his way there, Lavi noticed that Kanda, was heading towards Allen, so he stopped To see what was going on.

He noticed that Kanda had a strange look upon his face, while muttering to himself. About half way towards Allen, kanda stops. Then turns back the way he came and started walking away. But then he stops, and turns towards Allen again and continues walking. Kanda did this a few more times before he finally made it to Allen.

_ What the hell is he doing?! _Lavi thought as he watches kanda's strange antics with confusion.

_ I hope kanda doesn't start shit with Allen again._ Lavi thought, as he hides behind a dune and watches them quietly.

"Bakanda, can I help you?" Allen asked in a bored tone, while looking across the ocean.

"Che" kanda answered, as he sits next to Allen quietly and glances at his profile.

They sat quietly for a few minutes both staring at the waves in the ocean, before kanda spoke.

"You know this fucking town isn't like the other places you've been too bean sprout." kanda says, while messing with the shells, that littered the beach.

"Lets hope your right Bakanda" Allen replies, while watching the sand slip through his fingers.

"Che" kanda answers while getting up, he glances at Allen and then heads back to the others with a small smirk.

"Thanks Bakanda" Allen whispers as he turns towards kanda's retreating back with a smile.

_ I was so not expecting that?! _Lavi thought as he heads towards Allen.

_ Yuu was ACTUALLY being CIVIL towards ALLEN?! The WORLD is defiantly coming to an END. _Lavi thought while shaking his head, as he approach Allen.

"Hey Buddy, how you feeling" Lavi asked with a smile as he stood beside Allen.

"Hey Lavi, I'm ok" Allen said as he looks up at Lavi slowly with a sad smile.

"That's cool" Lavi said as he sat down next to Allen and glances up at the stars.

"Umm…I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, and if you guys don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm ok with it" Allen said as he looked down at his hands.

"Why wouldn't we want to be your friend Allen" Lavi asked while putting his arm around Allen shoulder and squeezing him lightly with a smile.

"Umm… I don't know, I guess I thought that after what I said" Allen mumbled quietly while hiding his eyes from Lavi's.

"Hell, everybody's got skeletons in there closet, so why judge them for it." Lavi replied with a warm smile.

"Even after me yelling at kanda like I did?" Allen asked quietly, while waiting for Lavi's answer.

"Of course buddy, although I got to say you definitely have guts yelling at kanda like you did" Lavi replies with a smile as he gets up and holds his hand out to help Allen up.

"Come on, lets go they're waiting for us" Lavi says as he grabs Allen's hand and yanks him to his feet, then drags him towards the bonfire.

"Are you sure?" Allen asks nervously, while being pulled towards everyone by Lavi.

"Of course I am sure" Lavi answers with a wink, as he continues to drag Allen closer to the fire.

"After all, how can we get this party rocking if your way over there" Lavi says as he points to the ocean.

"Instead of here" Lavi says as he stops in front of the group, and reluctantly lets go of Allen.

"Umm I guess you can't huh" Allen says shyly while glancing at everyone smiling, well except for kanda of course.

"No Shit Sherlock" Kanda answers with a smirk, as the others start laughing.

_ Maybe this town REALLY is different. _Allen thought as he sat down with a small smile.


	11. Drunk 'n' Games

"Alright now that we have all our victims, I mean players lets get this party started!" Lavi yells with a wink then chugs his bourbon.

HELLZ YEAH! they all cheer while taking a swig of their drinks then hisses as the burn hits their throats.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Lavi says once the burn settles with a grin.

"Now where were we" Lenalee asks, as she places her bottle down with a smile.

"We were getting ready to play _Never Have I Ever" _Krory said.

"Oh Yeah" Fou says with a giggle as she hangs on Bak's arm.

"Rules Are: You state a fact by saying _Never have I Ever, _for example Never Have I Ever failed in school. Those who have failed have to drink but those who haven't are safe" Lenalee said with a smile.

"It sounds easy enough" the teens answer while nodding.

"Good lets start shall we" Lenalee says with an evil smile as she scans the group, the teens pale.

"Never Have I Ever Kissed a boy" Lenalee says as Fou, Allen, and Lavi all take a drink.

"I Knew It, The Sprout Is Fucking Gay" kanda said with a smirk while Allen turns red.

"Gee Bakanda I didn't realize that my sexuality was so fascinating to you" Allen shot back with a glare as the group laughs.

"Fuck You Bean sprout" Kanda shoots back with a sneer

"Maybe Later Bakanda, after all I don't know you very well." Allen says with a smirk, While the other teens roll with laughter.

"Che, fucking bean sprout" kanda mutters with a blush, while images flood his mind.

"Never Have I Ever had sex" Fou says as Lavi, Krory and Daisya take a drink as the crowd wolf whistles.

"Figures it would be those three" Bak mutters as the teens laugh.

"Never Have I Ever been on time" Miranda says as they all take a drink.

"Never Have I Ever Done Drugs" Bak says as Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Daisya Take a drink.

"Seriously?! I know those three have but you too Allen?" Lenalee asks while shaking her head at the idiots as Allen looks at his feet in shame.

After awhile and many drinks later, They decided that they were all to drunk to continue playing games, so instead they decided to chill and listen to music. Soon Allen got up to walk, I mean stumble around with Lavi's help of course. After three falls and like twenty stumbles Allen and Lavi made it to the shore.

"LAVI LOOK! There are STARS in the water!" Allen yells as he points to the water in excitement

"Do you want to SWIM in the STARS?" Allen asks while grabbing Lavi's arm pulling him towards the edge.

"I don't think it's a good idea buddy" Lavi says as he tries to pull Allen away from the water.

"BUT I want to SWIM in the STARS" Allen whines as he yanks Lavi back towards the water.

"It's a bit dangerous buddy" Lavi says as he tries to convince Allen not to go in the water.

"Besides, I think we've had a bit too much to drink, to be safe" Lavi says with determination while dragging Allen away from the edge.

" No, I think Your just scared Lavi" Allen says with a pout while crossing his arms.

"I bet Bakanda wouldn't be scared to swim in the stars with me" Allen said with a frown as he leaves to find kanda, falling the whole way.

Allen finally got back to the bonfire, although he forgot why he was heading there in the first place. As Allen looks around with confusion. He notices tiny flashing lights by the forest. this caught his interest and Allen slowly stumbles towards the lights. But he ends up bumping into Lenalee in the process, and they both fall to the ground.

"Are you alright Allen" Lenalee asked while trying to help him up, that is once she got herself up.

"Look Lena Fairies" he whispers while pointing to the tiny flashing lights in awe.

"Umm Allen those are lighting bugs" Lenalee answers, looking at Allen in confusion.

"NO there fairies, SEE their pretty wings" Allen says as he pulls lenalee towards the tiny lights.

"OK WHO SPIKED ALLENS DRINK!?" Lenalee yells while looking at Lavi, Kanda, and Daisya with anger.

"Hey, It wasn't me" Daisya says with his hands raised as he looks at Lenalee with fear.

"I bet it was the fucking rabbit" kanda says as he points to Lavi with a glare.

"Hey Now! what makes you think I did it" Lavi said as he glances away from everyone's stares.

"I Don't Fucking Know, Maybe its because you're a fucking pervert, not to mention you've been fucking hanging on the sprout all night." Kanda states bluntly as Lavi pales.

"And what's the easiest way to score, its to get him fucked up of course" kanda says while glaring at Lavi in disgust, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Hey, I'd never take advantage, unless he wanted it that is" Lavi said with a smug smile, while slowly backing away from the pissed off samurai.

Then Lavi trips over a log and fall on his ass.

Kanda slowly stalks towards Lavi he reaches down and grabs him by collar. Kanda then yanks Lavi up till there face to faces.

"Your not allowed to go near the sprout, until he sobers up you got that, you fucking rabbit" kanda says with a growl as he glares at Lavi with anger.

"You're a bit over protective Yuu, does that mean you like the sprout" Lavi says with a smirk, daring kanda to answer.

"Che, Whatever you fucking perverted rabbit" kanda says as he tosses Lavi to the ground and stalks off.

"I agree with kanda on this one" Lenalee says while glaring at Lavi. As she leads Allen to the fire and places him in-between her and Daisya.

"Hey Lena is Lavi in trouble?" Allen whispers quietly while glancing at Lavi.

"It's Something like that Allen" Lenalee says while glaring at Lavi.

"So he's in time out huh, and wont be able to play with me then" Allen asks with a pout while playing with lenalee's pigtail.

"Yeah he wont be able to play till later" lenalee said with a frown, while rubbing Allen's back in comfort.

Allen soon gets restless with sitting by the fire, and decides to take a walk along the beach. While walking Allen spots some seashells and begins collecting them for timcampi. Lavi notices Allen walking by himself and tries to get up quietly. But kanda notices him getting up and slams Lavi back down with a glare.

"I don't fucking think so rabbit" kanda growls as he warns Lavi not to move with Mugen pointed at his neck.

"But what if he gets hurt out there by himself" Lavi whines as he tries to stand up, so he can be with Allen.

"If your around, then Allen will get hurt" Bak mumbles, and the others agree with a nod.

"Seriously you guys are treating me like I am some sick pedophile or rapist, or something." Lavi complains as he glares at the others with anger.

"You're Close enough to one, only a fucking idiot would drug someone, just so he could score." kanda states as he glances at Lavi.

"Oh fuck you! your just jealous that Allen likes me better than you" Lavi says with a smug smile as he glances towards kanda.

"Yeah right maybe in your fucking delusions" Kanda says with a sneer as he stalks towards Lavi with anger in his eyes.

"Oh Shit Somebody better go get Bookman cause Lavi's about to snap" Daisya says as he glances at the two angry teens.

"I'll go" Krory says and heads towards Bookman's house in a sprint.

"What's going on are you guys playing a game" Allen asks with curiosity, after returning from the beach with a bunch of shells.

"Oh its nothing like that Allen, its just a little disagreement" Lenalee says while guiding Allen away from the two seething boys, before fists start flying.

Lavi was first to swing at kanda but misses. Kanda then slams his fist into Lavi's gut. Lavi doubles over, but soon stands back up and slams his fist in kanda's face connecting with his nose with a crack. Kanda's head snaps back with the impact but soon he recovers and kanda slams his fist in Lavi's eye. Lavi falls on his ass from the force of kanda's punch. Before Lavi could retaliate Bookman was there with Cross.

The adults jumped in and Separated the two hot heads. Then they dragged the teens towards the water and tossed them in. While telling them to cool there asses off. Once kanda and Lavi were calmed down enough, they were dragged back to the fire by their collar.

"What in the HELL is this all about" Cross grumbles as he looks at the wet teens in irritation.

"It was nothing sir" Lavi said while crossing his arms and looking away from the adults in shame.

"Just a misunderstanding is all" Lavi says with a glare as he glances towards kanda.

"If it was nothing, then you idiots wouldn't be trying to rearrange each others faces" Bookman says with annoyances, as he glares at his grandson.

"It's his fault" Lavi whines while pointing at kanda and pouting.

"Che" kanda answers while glaring at Lavi as he crosses his arms stubbornly.

"HI Master, when did you get here" Allen asked while grabbing Crosses arm with a goofy smile.

"Did you come to see the starry water" Allen asked Cross with excitement as he tries to drag him towards the water.

"Ok, which one of you fucking idiots, drugged my apprentice" Cross glares at the two teens while cocking judgments hammer back with an evil smile.

Everyone's gaze instantly turn towards Lavi as he pales, and starts backing away slowly. Bookman Slaps Lavi upside the head before kicking him, and sending him spiraling across the beach.

"WOW! Did you guys see that shooting star! Hurry guys make a wish! Allen exclaims while jumping up and down.

"You there, she-man make sure you keep that homo pervert away from my apprentice" Cross says to kanda with a growl while kanda sneers at him.

"That is, if don't want to meet judgment here" Cross said with sadistic smile, as he stomps off.

"What the fuck do I look like a baby-sitter" kanda says with a growl as he storms away from the others dragging Allen with him.

"Are we going for a walk Bakanda" Allen asks cheerfully as kanda continues to drag him.

"Just shut the fuck up" kanda says as he pulls Allen along the beach with annoyance.

"You don't have to be so mean Bakanda" Allen pouts as they sit down to watch the sunrise.

"WOW! Its so pretty" Allen whispers in awe, as he watches the golden color fill the sky.

_ Thank god its finally morning._ Kanda thought as he watches the sunrise with a smile and nods.


	12. The Morning After

Lavi, Lenalee and a few others walked up behind the two boys quietly, and grabbed there shoulders.

"WAAH" Allen screamed as he jumped into kanda lap from fright. Lavi busted out laughing kanda glared at the idiots, while trying to hid his blush from Allen who was clinging to him.

"Che, get off me you fucking sprout" kanda says while prying Allen's arms from around his neck.

"Oh Sorry" Allen mumbled quietly with a blush while moving off kanda's lap quickly.

"Che, whatever" kanda said as he stood up, and looked away, his face still flushed from there close proximity.

"Its time to go get us some breakfast peeps" Lavi grins while putting his arm around Allen's shoulder with a wink, as kanda glares at Lavi.

"Food!" Allen says with excitement as he stumbles towards the road, Lavi glances over at kanda with a victory smile before following Allen.

_ You haven't won yet, you stupid rabbit. _Kanda thought as he glares at Lavi and follows them to the road.

"So who's going to drive who?" lenalee asked when they all get to the road in front of there houses.

"All I know is I need to change before we head into town for breakfast" Fou says as she glances at her sandy clothes, while the others nod in agreement.

"Krory, Miranda, and Fou can ride with me" Bak says as he glances at them with a nod. As the others murmur in agreement.

"Lena lady and Allen can ride with me, while Kanda drives Noise and Daisya." Lavi says with a smirk as he glances towards kanda.

"Sounds good to me, will all meet a Jerry's Diner in about an hour, and Allen don't forget to bring your supply list" lenalee says as she heads home as the others nod and head home.

"See you in a bit guys" Lavi said as he heads towards his house, whistling.

"Bye guys see you later" Allen yells as he turns towards his house with a smile, and slowly heads down the lane with Noise, Daisya and kanda in the lead, but soon separated.

"Timcampi I am home" Allen says as he enters the house. He walks into the kitchen to feed his kitten and grab a bottled water and some aspirin for himself. Allen noticed a note as well as 50 bucks on the counter from Cross. He pockets the money then picks up the note and reads it.

_Hey idiot, I'll be gone for awhile, keep the house clean, go to school and stay out of trouble. P.s. In your uncle Neah's will he left you his car, as well as an account, go to the lawyers to sign the papers today._

"I guess its just you a me for while huh, Tim" Allen says as he picks up his kitten and nuzzles its soft head lovingly, while Tim meows at him.

"Guess what Tim, I may have actually made some friends here" Allen says with a smile as he hugs timcampi gently, while heading upstairs so he could get ready, before Lavi shows up.

Once Allen got into his room, he sets timcampi on his bed softly, and heads to take a shower.

_**Meanwhile next door….**_

Kanda just got out of the shower, and was looking for something to wear.

_ what the hell am I doing?! I'm not a fucking girl! _kanda thought after going though his closet twice, trying to find something decent to wear.

_ It's not like I'm going on a fucking date, were just hanging out like normal, who cares if the sprout's going this time. _kanda thought as he looks out his window towards Allen's house, hoping to get a glance at the sprout.

_ What the fuck! Ever since that damn sprout moved in, I cant stop thinking about him. _kanda thought as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands in confusion, then flops on his back with a sigh.

_ Why?! cant I stop thinking about him, and why does it bother me when that stupid rabbit hangs all over him. _Kanda thought as he rakes his hands through his hair in frustration, While _**I Want You by: Savage Garden **_played in the background.

Kanda finally got up and pick out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tank top, with a short sleeve button up shirt over it. Then grabbed his brush and started brushing his hair, while watching Allen through the window.

"Hey Yuu are you about ready" Daisya asked as he walks into kanda room without knocking.

"what are you looking at Yuu?" he asked while looking over kanda's shoulder.

"N-nothing" kanda says as he turns around quickly, and grabs Daisya and pulls him away from the window. Before Daisya could notice what he was looking at.

But Daisya yanks his arm away from kanda and runs back to the window and looks out.

"Hey isn't that Allen" Daisya Said while pointing across the window as he glances back at kanda who is looking away in embarrassment.

"Why would you be looking at Allen?" Daisya asked with confusion, until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Hellz No! you got the HOTS for the little SPROUT don't you?" Daisya said with shock as he glances back out the window where Allen stood changing.

"Shut up!" kanda said quietly while tying his boots as his hair covers the blush that is currently coloring his face.

"OH SHIT! its true isn't it, Little Yuu's got a crush" Daisya teased as he looked at kanda with a smirk.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" kanda yells with

embarrassment as he glares at Daisya who is looking back at Allen with interest.

"Wait till I tell the guys" Daisya said with a huge smirk as he thought about there reaction.

"You wont tell anybody" kanda says while pointing Mugen at Daisya who pales at the sword's close proximity.

"Ok got it" Daisya squeaks with his hands raise in defeat, as kanda slowly lowers Mugen away from his neck with a satisfied look upon his face.

"Lets get going" kanda says while pulling his hair up, as he walks out of his bedroom and heads to door with Daisya and Noise in tow.

_**Back at Allen's…**_

"So Tim do you think I look alright" Allen asks while looking in the mirror, and scanning his outfit for the tenth time.

Timcampi meows as if agreeing on Allens choice which is, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a short sleeve gray tee-shirt with his dark blue vest covering it unbuttoned of course. After one final glance Allen heads downstairs to wait for Lavi and lenalee.

_**Meanwhile at Lavi's house…..**_

"Yo gramps have ya seen my gray pair of jeans" Lavi asks as he's flinging clothes out of his drawer.

"Check in the laundry you idiot" Bookmen says as he's reading the paper at the table.

"Oh yeah I did put a load in yesterday didn't I" Lavi says as he races to the laundry room and starts digging through the dryer in search of his favorite jeans.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways" Bookmen asks as Lavi jets past him to finish getting ready.

"Were all going to town to hang out" Lavi answers as he's putting on his green shirt and checking it to make sure there's no stains.

"Even the Walker boy too?" Bookmen asked with intrigue as he watches Lavi race around the house like a nervous school girl, checking his outfit numerous times.

"Yeah, I am picking him a Lenalee up as soon as I'm done" Lavi says while putting on his cologne and checking his teeth in the mirror for the last time.

"If it's just hanging out then why are you acting like your about to go on a date then" Bookmen asked with a smirk as Lavi paled.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Allen boy does it" Bookman asked Lavi with a knowing look upon his face as Lavi blushed.

"No, no this is just in case I see a hot chic while I'm out" Lavi says as he avoids Bookmen's eyes while trying to hide his flushed face in the process.

"Well I better head out before Lenalee starts to worry" Lavi says with a smile, as he rushes out of the door and heads to his car. while thinking

Man_ that was a close one. _Then he hops into his car and heads to lenalee's house.

After Lavi picks up lenalee they head straight over to Allens and picks him up.

"Umm lenalee can you show me where the lawyers office is once we get to town please." Allen asked with a puppy dog look upon his face. As he looks up at lenalee pleading.

"Why do ya need the lawyers, buddy you ain't in any trouble are ya" Lavi asked Allen while looking in the rear view mirror with concern.

"Oh it's nothing like that, Cross says I have to sign some papers. It's something about my uncles Will is all." Allen says in a bored voice as he looks out the window.

"That's all he says, hell for all you know ya could be some relative to a millionaire" Lavi says with a look of awe as he glances at Allen not realizing how right he was about that fact.

"You know I really don't know, I never really knew my uncle Neah. I met him like twice before Mana's death and then once after the funeral." Allen said with a sad expression, as they drove towards town.

"Oh I'm sorry buddy" Lavi said, while feeling stupid for making Allen remember the sad times in his life as lenalee glared at him.

"It's ok" Allen said with a sad smile, as he reaches up and gently squeezes Lavi's shoulder. To show him that he was fine with what Lavi said.

"Hey Allen, Welcome to our little town" lenalee says with a smile as she points it out to Allen with excitement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the small town of Innocence, I will be your tour guide" Lavi says in game show host sort of voice with a wink. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and started laughing at how messed up Lavi's impression was, As they pull up to Jerry Diner. Where the others were already waiting impatiently I might add.

"It's about fucking time rabbit, were all starving here you know" Kanda says with a glare as he glances at the crowd then stomps into the diner thinking.

_ Damn The bean sprout looks really fucking hot in those jeans. _kanda thought while trying to find enough seats for everyone.

Slowly the others followed kanda, while chatting amongst themselves about the up coming school year.


	13. School Daze

Beep…Beep…BEEP….._What is that annoying noise _Allen thought to himself, while he tries to pry his eyes open.

_ Oh bloody hell that's the alarm clock. Oh crap, I am not feeling to hot. _Allen thought as he threw the covers back over his head. Trying to hide from the stupid clock, that was excessively ringing in his ears as if demanding that he gets up. Seeing that today is his first day of school at Innocence's High.

_Great, just what I always wanted (NOT) _thought Allen as he proceeds to kill his alarm clock, in hopes that if he did. Then the day would go away, and that he wouldn't have to be the new student yet again.

_ Well at least this time I have Lavi and the others, well except kanda on my side this time. _Allen thought as he crawled out of bed, with a little more enthusiasm.

_ I hope I don't get lost, maybe I should have taking Lavi up on his offer to drive me today._ Allen thought while doing his morning exercises.

_**MEANWHILE ACROSS THE WAY….**_

_ What the hell is that bean sprout doing? _kanda thought while watching Allen balancing on a chair doing what looks like pushups.

_ Well at least I know where he got such great abs._ kanda thought as his eyes wandered while drooling at Allens sexy bod.

"Yuu-Chan Breakfast is ready!" Tiedoll yelled up the stairs which made kanda jump and look towards the door.

"Che" kanda replied as he glances back at Allen once more, before heading out of his room.

_ You stupid old man it was just getting good too. _thought kanda as he stomps down the stairs towards the kitchen in disappointment.

_**Back at Allens….**_

"Tim do you think I look ok?" Allen asked his golden kitten while glancing into the mirror to evaluate his outfit choice.

_ Luckily we don't have to wear crappy uniforms like at some of the other school I've been too._ Allen thought as he grabs his bag and heads downstairs for some breakfast.

_**An hour later….**_

Allen was finally pulling into the school's parking lot where Lavi And Lenalee was waiting for him, after getting lost twice that is.

"Its about time what happened did ya get lost or something" Lavi said jokingly as he placed his arm around Allens shoulder with a smile. Allens face turned beet red at Lavi's comment as he looked towards his feet in embarrassment.

"For real, ya seriously got lost" Lavi shouts in disbelief before he starts laughing at Allen who's face is even more red than before.

"Lavi leave poor Allen alone you know he is new here so it is expected" Lenalee says while giving Allen a sympathetic look.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to tease ya" Lavi said with a goofy smile as he steers Allen towards the school entrance.

"It is okay Lavi." Allen said quietly, as the three teenagers walked into the school. Allen glances around the school as he, Lavi, and Lenalee walk towards the office.

Allen was surprised to see all the different groups in there own little clicks, Roaming the halls.

_ it's a good thing I met Lavi and the others before school started. _Allen thought as he looked around at all the kids with a bit of fear.

As he notices a few guys who looks like trouble standing in a corner, glaring at everybody that passed them. They finally made it to the office after wading through all the bodies.

Allen looks around and sees Kanda standing there with a glare directed right at him.

_ Typical, for Kanda_. Allen thought icily as he glares back.

"Uhh Allen, you are kind of freaking me out there buddy." Lavi says as he notices Allen's sudden change in attitude with a terrified look upon his face.

Allen slowly calmed down and went into the office with a smile. He then sat down and waited to be called back to register.

Once Allen was fully registered, Lavi turned to them and smiled and waved then headed towards his class. While Lenalee grabs Allen and drags him to their first class which just happens to be Algebra.

"Uugg, why does our first class have to be math" Allen whined as he plopped down next to lenalee and proceeded to bang his head on his desk continuously.

"Allen stop that! or your going to give yourself a headache." Lenalee exclaims as she grabs his head in order to stop him from banging the desk with his head.

"Yo Allen If You keep banging your head you'll get brain damage" Daisya said with a smirk as he sits next to Lenalee.

"Too Late the fucking sprouts already got it" Kanda says with a sneer, as he walks into the classroom and takes his seat next to the said sprout.

"Ha Ha very funny Bakanda (NOT)" Allen mutters as he glares towards his seat mate while folding his arms in distaste.

"Ok you two enough" Lenalee says as the teacher walks into the room and places his bag down.

"Ok class quiet down now, before we start I'd like to take attendance" the teacher says before droning on about components and stuff which none of the teens were really listening too. Many pointless classes and Several boring hours later school was finally out.

"Bloody hell I thought I was going to die of boredom" Allen said to Lavi and Lenalee, as he stretched his back till it popped.

"I hear ya bro" Lavi yawned while wiping the sleep from his eye.

"Really Lavi, how would you know you slept through most your classes" Lenalee said while shaking her head at the boy in disappointment.

"Are ya seriously scolding me Lenalee?! Wasn't it you who was writing Daisya Love Notes all day" Lavi teased while smiling wickedly at her blushing faces.

"WHAT! Lenalee you like Daisya?" Allen exclaimed while jerking his head towards Lenalee with a look of surprise upon his face.

"Shh Allen it a secret if brother ever found out poor Daisya would be six feet under" Lenalee whispers while jumping towards the boy and slapping her hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Yeah Them two have been secretly dating for about a year" Lavi whispers in Allen's ear which sent chills down the poor boys back at the proximity of those lips against his skin.

"Oh I See" Allen squeaked as he quickly pulled away from Lavi with a blush, while hoping the sexy red head doesn't notice his flushed face in the process.

"Hey Lena Baby, Do ya think the warden will let you hit the skating ring Today?" Daisya yells while running towards the group of teens with a smile.

"After all There's going to be one Hellz of a DJ there" Daisya says with a smile while wagging his eyebrows as he places his arm around Lenalee who blushes at the gesture.

"Maybe if it was a group" Lenalee answered while glancing at the two boy with puppy dog eyes.

"that is so not fair Lena, you know no one can resist those puppy dog eyes of yours" Allen said with a pout as he gave in to her pleading face.

"Tell me about it" Lavi mumbled as he glanced at Lenalee's beaming face.

"Great lets go tell the others" Lenalee smiled as she dragged the guys into the school in search of the others.

Within an hour, after a few pleads and a couple of arguments later that is, they ended up gathering the rest of the teens up and headed towards the Rink for there evening of fun or so they thought.


	14. Rink Ruckus

Five minutes after leaving the school, the teens pulled into the parking lot of the skating rink.

_ Wow it seems a bit busy _Allen thought as he got out of his car and heads towards his group of friends. But before Allen could get to his friends, he was stopped by a rough looking group of teens.

"Oh look what we got here, a freak" a dark headed guy said, as the blond headed guy laughed.

"I think he is kind a cute, like a puppy" a spiky headed girl says as she grips Allen's arm.

"Do you got any candy" a huge guy asked Allen while cracking his knuckles with a glare.

"Road Darling let go of that filthy boy" a man yells as he pulls his precious daughter away from Allen.

"Umm excuse me, my friends are waiting" Allen says as he tries to maneuver around the group that's blocking his way.

"Your New here ain't ya" the girl asks while sucking on a lollipop in a seductive way as she stares at Allen.

"Umm yeah, I am Allen Walker" Allen says as he scans the parking lot for some sort of help.

_**Meanwhile at the entrance….**_

"Hey you stupid rabbit, Where the hell is that fucking sprout. I am getting tried of waiting for his ass." Kanda growls as he shoots a glare towards Lavi.

_ Hum looks like someone's got a crush. _Lavi thought while trying to hide a smirk, as he glances around for Allen.

"Looks like The Noah Gang found a new victim" a girl says to her friends as she passes the waiting teens.

"Umm excuse me Ladies but I couldn't help over hearing your conversation" Lavi says with his killer smile as the girls blush and Nod.

"But could ya tell me who the Noah's have cornered." Lavi asked while flirting with the girls so he could get more info.

"Yeah it is a young boy with tattoos and white hair" the girls answered shyly.

"Thanks darling" Lavi replied with a wink, before Him and Kanda took off towards the Noahs in a rush while the others follow.

"Shit! Leave it to the fucking sprout to get his ass into trouble" Kanda mumbles right before they reach the group, who is harassing Allen.

"Yo Noah scum, leave my boy Allen alone" Daisya yells as the teens crowd around the Noahs with a glare.

"Well if it isn't the Peninsula punks, what brings you here" the blond boy sneers at the teens while the rest of the Noahs glare back.

"Well defiantly not to see your charming faces that's for sure" Lavi said sarcastically while smirking at the blond boy.

"What the Hell did you say!?, you one eyed freak" the dark headed boy said with a sneer as he glared at Lavi.

"None of your fucking business, now hand over the sprout, Before I introduce you to Mugen" Kanda growls as the teens stare down each other with contempt.

"Nope I want to keep him" Road says as she latches onto Allen again, while glaring at the teens.

"No Road! I'll buy you anything just let go of the boy" her father whines as he pulls Allen away from the pouting Road and pushes him towards Lavi and the other teens.

"This ain't over you punks" the huge guy yells while glaring at Kanda and the others, as they walk away with Allen.

"Umm Lavi who were those thugs?" Allen asked as they walk into the building, and head towards the counter.

"Those thugs were the Noahs, who think they own this town" Lavi said bitterly as he pays for their skates and walks towards a bench.

"Yeah they think that just because their rich, that they can run amuck" Lenalee says as she sits next to the boys and starts to unlace her boots.

"Yeah so my advice to you is to steer clear of them" Bak says as he laces up his skates and heads towards the rink.

"Ok enough of this dreary subject lets skate" Lavi says with a smile as he pulls Allen onto the rink.

"Whoa Lavi slow down I am going to…..Fall" Allen screams as he stumbles and falls flat on his ass.

"So did you have a nice trip Beansprout" Kanda says with a smirk as he shoots pass Allen, while the other teens start laughing.

"Fuck you! Bakanda and the Names A-L-L-E-N" Allen yells in embarrassment as he slowly makes his way up to his feet while rubbing his sore bum.

"Are you ok Buddy" Lavi asked after stifling his laugher as he helps Allen towards the nearest bench.

"Yeah Lavi, its not like I Fell and busted my Arse, because some Bloody idiot was yanking me around too fast" Allen said sarcastically while rubbing his bum in hopes to ease the pain, as he glares at said idiot.

"I Am Sorry Buddy" Lavi replies with a sheepish smile as he places Allen on the bench so that he could recover, before leaving to skate with some chicks.

"Yo Lavi, you ready to show 'em What you got" Daisya says as he searches through the tunes, for a particular song.

"Hell ya! I'm always ready" Lavi replies with a wink as he comes to a stop, and waits for that song. Meanwhile, the crowd gathers around the sides of the rink in anticipation of what the red head will do. Soon the rink was filled with an awesome beat, as Lavi starts to skate/dance to the song _**Temperature By: Sean Paul**_.

The crowd begins to cheer, as Lavi starts doing moves that seems almost impossible on skates. The Girls squeal and the guys cheer with each flip and turn Lavi does to the music.

"Wow he's awesome" Allen says in awe, as he watches Lavi move. His heart skipping beats the whole time.

"Che fucking show off" Kanda mumbles quietly as he glares at Lavi, then glances towards Allen longingly, who's only looking at Lavi.

_ Why does it have to be the fucking rabbit. _Kanda thought as he glances towards Allen one last time, before he rolls away from the crowd to sulk.

Meanwhile back towards the rink a young man is staring at a certain white headed boy with a keen interest, while snapping pictures of the sweet boy who's unaware of the attention. Lavi finishes his number and glides back to Allen with a huge smile.

"So what did ya think Buddy" Lavi says as he sits next to the boy who's beaming.

"You Are Awesome Lavi, Where did you learn to skate like that" Allen Says in awe, while Lavi blushes at the complement and looks away.

"Aww… Allen stop your embarrassing me" Lavi says as he rubs the back of his neck shyly, while glancing towards Allen with a small smile.

"But its true you were awesome" Allen said with excitement, while grabbing Lavi's hands in comfort.

"Thanks Buddy" Lavi says as he glances down at their entwined hands and tighten his hold on Allen's soft hands unconsciously. Allen glances down and notices their hands. A blush begins to creep upon his face slowly, while his heart beats rapidly within his chest. Slowly Allen raises his head and their eyes meet, time seems to stand still as they gaze at each other. Lavi leans towards Allen slowly, when all of a sudden someone bumps in to Allen. Which knocked them over, breaking their mood abruptly.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I just cant seem to get the hang of these skates, are you guys alright" The young man apologized, while helping Allen to his feet gently. While internally smirking at his interruption of the two.

_ How dare you put your filthy hands on my Allen. _the young man thought as he glances towards Lavi in contempt, as a chill of dread creeps up Lavi's back.


	15. Fear and Confusion

_**A couple of hours later….**_

Allen finds himself lying on the couch, mind racing with thoughts ofLavi and their almost kiss.

_ I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look. _Allen thought while he touches his lips softly as he drifts off into a dream filled sleep.

It was just after dawn when Allen is startled awake by two hard knocks. Slowly he gets up off the couch to answer it. But when he opens the door there is no one around.

_ Maybe I just imagined it _he thought shaking his head, _but I swear I heard someone knocking. _Allen thought as he walked down the sidewalk. While glancing up and down the empty street, Just to make sure, that is.

But saw that there was no one around. Allen then starts to head back towards his house, when he notices a cream colored envelope laying there. It was addressed to Allen Walker.

He slowly picks it up and looks around with confusion as he enters the house. Allen then heads towards the coffee table as he proceeds to open it He wonders _what it could be, and who could of sent it to him._ he soon opens it, and the contents fall from inside.

What Allen notices, is that there are a bunch of pictures of himself. Some were of him eating, some were of him studying and others were of him relaxing in the garden.

But the ones that disturbed him the most were the ones of him sleeping and the ones of him bathing. Which totally freaked him out.

It was like someone was watching his every move and taking pictures no less.

_ Who in their right mind would do such a thing. _Allen wondered with a shiver, and _why is it me? _He thought as he franticly searched through the envelope for some sort of clue as to who it could be.

While Allen was looking a small piece of paper fell out to the floor. As he bent down to retrieve it. He glance at it and froze, there was just a few words written on it but those few words sent chills down his spine, As he read it…

Your mine, Walker…. it read. Allen drops the note and glances around his house as fear slowly creeps into his heart….KNOCK…KNOCK…Allen jumps and lets out a whelp as he stares at his door with fear in his eyes.

"Hey Buddy are you up yet!" a familiar voice breaks the silence as Lavi enters the house, Without waiting for a reply.

"Hey Allen are you ready to go get some grub." Lavi asks with a smile as he walks up to Allen, Who seems quite pale at the moment.

"Hey Buddy, are you ok you look a bit pale there" Lavi asks while scanning Allen with a concerned look, as he walks towards the boy.

"Yeah Lavi, I just didn't sleep well is all" Allen says as he stuffs the photos and note into the drawer quickly. As he glances towards Lavi with a smile, all while trying to calm his shaky nerves.

"Are you sure" Lavi asked quietly while grabbing Allen's shoulders gently, and studying the boys face closer.

"Yeah I am sure Lavi, well we better get going before the others start worrying. You know how Lenalee gets" Allen says while dragging Lavi towards the door much faster than he normally would.

"Whoa!? Slow down there Buddy, where's the fire" Lavi chuckled, while letting Allen drag him towards his truck.

"Huh…What?!" Allen asks while dragging Lavi, then realization hits him.

"Oh!? Sorry" Allen muttered after letting Lavi go, while glancing towards the ground in embarrassment.

"It's Ok Allen, I always wanted to be man-handled by such a cute guy" Lavi teases with an impish smile, as Allen's face burns crimson, with a deep blush.

"Lavi!" Allen squeaks, as he tries to hide his blush from Lavi, but is failing miserably. Lavi chuckles at Allen, then gets into his truck and waits till Allen regains his composure. Before starting the truck up and heading towards the Diner, so that they could meet everyone for breakfast.

"Hey Allen, Umm.. about last night" Lavi says while breaking the silence, that has engulfed the inside of the truck.

"Yeah" Allen answers nervously and with a bit of hope, as he studies the floor. In hopes that Lavi doesn't notices his blush.

"I want…No need to apologize about almost…You know…Umm…Kissing you. It was a moment of insanity And wont Happen Again, Unless you want to that is" Lavi says while staring at the road not wanting to see Allen Reaction.

"Oh…Ok good To Know" Allen answers with a forced smile, as his Hopes crumble while trying to keep it hidden from Lavi's gaze.

"Really That's great, I thought for sure that you were mad at me, about it last night" Lavi said with a smile, as they pulled into the parking lot of the Diner and headed towards the entrance and their group.

"Nope" Allen replies as he walks into the Diner and heads straight for the lone seat next to Kanda and sits, who has a confused look upon his face at the sprouts choice of seats.

"Not a word Bakanda" Allen mumbles as he grabs the menu and hides his face behind it, so he can try and calm down before facing the group.

"Che, Whatever" Kanda answers with a smirk as he glances towards a speechless red head, in satisfaction at his small victory with the sprout.

While the others turn towards Lavi, with a questioning look upon their face. Lavi just shrugs and sits next to Lenalee with a pout.

"Lavi what's going on" Lenalee asks in a whisper, while glancing towards Allen, who is still hiding behind the menu.

"I don't know Lena, he seemed fine earlier a bit pale though, but fine" Lavi answers while staring at Allen in concern.

"Yo did you a shorty have a fight or something" Daisya asked, while sipping on his coke as he glances towards Allen.

"No way, what gives you that idea" Lavi says sarcastically as he glares at Daisya and pouts, while Kanda gloats.

"I don't know maybe the fact that Allen, chooses to sit next to the ice king instead of you" Daisya said while pointing towards the odd pair.

"Watch it punk" Kanda growls at Daisya, while enjoying Lavi's misery.

"Ok I might of said or done something to upset Allen, but in my defense I tried to apologize" Lavi answers quietly, as he looks towards Allen miserably.

"Apparently it didn't work" Lenalee mutters as she glares at Lavi, then turns towards Allen.

"So Allen have you figured out what you want" Lenalee asks, as Allen pops his head up from behind the menu in confusion then realizes what she meant.

"Oh…Yeah, I'll have 12 pancakes, 6 pieces of bacon and 5 eggs oh yeah and some coffee." Allen answers, then puts the menu down with a smile.

"Gee Allen, Isn't that a bit light for you" Lavi asked jokingly, in hope to cheer Allen up.

"Yeah I guess it is, but I told you earlier I didn't sleep to well Didn't I Lavi" Allen stated as he turn away from the red head in a huff.

"Burn Rabbit Burn" Kanda mumbled, as he smirked at Lavi while he sipping smugly on his tea.

"AWWW Come on Allen, I apologized for almost kissing you cut me some slack here" Lavi whines, Kanda Chokes, and the rest just gawk, Allen Blushes while covering his face in embarrassment.

"I said it was fine Lavi" Allen says while trying to regain his composure from Lavi's outburst.

"If it's fine, then why are you giving me the cold shoulder" Lavi pouts as he crosses his arms like a two year old.

"Lavi, now is not the time to discuss this" Allen hisses quietly, while glaring at Lavi's pouting face.

"Then when is a good time, Allen" Lavi replies stubbornly.

"Well maybe when we're not in a public place, and when we're not surrounded by our friends" Allen says, while shaking his head at Lavi's childish attitude in disbelieve. As he glances towards the group who is intrigued, at the conversation between the two.

"I think it's the perfect time to discuss this, because I cant stand it when your mad at me" Lavi says quietly, while glancing down at the table with a frown.

"Fine Lavi, Yes I am upset with you, but give me a day and I promise I be over it. So please lets just drop it for now and enjoy our breakfast ok" Allen says with a sigh, as the waitress bring their food and sets it down with a smile.

"Fine" Lavi answers as he stabs his pancakes with a little more force than necessary, and shoves a huge bite into his mouth.

"What just Happened" Lenalee asked as she glances towards the two with confusion.

"Beats me babe" Daisya answers with the same expression that Lenalee has.

"Maybe they're PMSing" Kanda says with a smirk as he grabs his fork and begins to eat.

"Shut up Bakanda" Allen says with a grumble, as he shoves a heap of eggs into his mouth while glaring towards Lavi.

"Yeah can it Kanda" Lavi says, while glaring back at Allen and stuffs another huge bite into his mouth.

"Ooh touchy much" Daisya says quietly, then bites into his bacon with a smirk, as he watches them glare at one another.

"Bakanda do you think you could give me a ride home, for some reason I've lost my appetite" Allen says as he slams his fork down with a glare.

"Oh hell no Yuu, Allen came with me and he'll be leaving with me as well" Lavi yells as he stands up from the table with a glare.

"No Lavi I wont, because right now I cant be around you" Allen yells as he storms towards the door in a huff.

"Allen get back here" Lavi yells as he heads towards Allen, but Lenalee grabs Lavi's arm in order to stop him.

"Lavi let him go, you both need to cool down before you say things you cant take back" Lenalee says while griping Lavi's arm.

"Fine Lena" Lavi says with a defeated look as he watches Allen walk away with Kanda, who glances back at Lavi with a smug look upon his face.


End file.
